Twelve Days of Christmas
by WaitingWishing
Summary: AU With twelve days left till Christmas, Al, Riza and Roy make an agreement to try to get Ed and Winry together for the holidays. Will they succeed or will things just crash and burn?
1. Their Plan

Ah, yes I know what you're thinking. It's too early to be writing a Christmas fic, and I must be off my rocker to be writing about a holiday that's still 4-5 months away... am I right? Meh, well... I couldn't help myself! I've had this idea floating in my mind forever now, and since my sister was singing the twelve days of Christmas song, I was like, Ok that's it. I'm writing this story! So yes, here it is and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to: looks at the table of lawyers staring back: Ok, ok! FMA and its characters don't belong to me. But if they did, that'd be nice.

------------------------------------

Winry looked at her calendar with a happy squeal. "Wow! Less than two more weeks till Christmas!" She circled the 25th with a green marker, decorating it wildly before getting her things for work.

With only thirteen days left until Christmas, stores were packed with people trying to buy the right presents. Sales were everywhere; prices had been cut down to satisfy customers. Christmas trees decorated store windows, while banners of red and green proclaimed "Happy Holidays." Christmas carols were being sung everywhere; on the radio, on streets, on front porches. Everything and everyone were brimming with holiday joy.

Well, at least almost everyone.

"Edward! Cheer up, would you?"

Winry pleaded to her long-time friend, Edward Elric, who was wearing a very noticeable upside-down smile. He looked annoyed with having to wear the elf-costume, complete with a green hat, striped green and white tights, and a pair of curly shoes that jingled every time he walked. He shot her a peculiar look.

"_Why_ am I doing this again?"

"To spread the holiday joy to children." Actually, Winry had asked him to work with her in hopes that Ed would enjoy working in the North Pole area the mall had for children to take a picture with the Santa Clause. She had been doing it for years now, dressing up each time as an elf and enjoying it very much. But now, she wasn't too sure if bringing Ed along was a good idea after all.

"Is that all?" Ed asked, sounding a little put off.

"And for 8.50 an hour, now come on Ed!" she tried pulling him out of the door, but he was clutching to the locker for dear life.

"No! Dammit, I don't want to!" Ed yelled childishly. "I'm wearing tights for crying out loud!"

"Roy, Riza, and Al are probably waiting for us! Now-come-on!" She tugged at his arm, but the boy would not budge.

"I don't care! I'm not going out there!"

"Pppllleeeaaassseee?"

"NO!" he hollered. She let go of his arm, looking down on the ground as her shoulders began to shake violently.

"Ed, you're going to make me cry..." she sniffed.

"No I'm not."

"Edward... Edward..." she faked a sob that could win her an Academy Award. "You're making me sad..."

"You're lying," he retorted, but wasn't too sure whether or not she was really crying. Guilt started to gnaw at him. He felt himself giving in, and fell for the bait, sighing in defeat as he said, "Ok, fine. I'll- I'll go."

"Yes!" Winry brightly exclaimed, eyes unshed by tears. Ed frowned.

"Damn you and your ability to fake something like that," he said as Winry led him out of the locker room.

------------------------------------

"Ed! Winry! There you are!"

Riza and Al exclaimed as the two neared the set. Riza, the photographer and the only one not in a costume, looked somewhat relieved at their arrival but a worry was etched in her pretty features. Al, Ed's younger brother, was dressed up in a reindeer suit, topped with fake antlers that he wore on his head.

"Hey guys," Winry greeted, peering behind the set to see a line of children waiting anxiously for Santa.

"Where's Roy?" Ed asked, noticing the main attraction was missing.

"That's what I want to know," Riza said, wondering where her boyfriend could have run off to. "I called him on his cell phone, but he didn't answer."

"Well, he better come soon. The kids are starting to get fidgety," Winry informed as some of the children started chanting, "We want Santa!" Deciding to take some action into her own hands, she grabbed Ed and Al by the wrist and lead them out to the rambunctious crowd.

"Winry, what are you-?" Ed hissed.

"Just follow my lead," she said to Ed and Al, who nodded apprehensively.

"Where's Santa!" the kids began to demand.

"Santa's having a little trouble at the North Pole," Winry replied nicely as she flashed a bright smile. "But he'll be here soon. In the meantime, let's sing a song!" Ignoring the whines and groans coming from the children, she began to sing over the noise, "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me-!" She looked at the two Elric brothers to show it was their queue to join in.

"Oh, um, a-a partridge in a pear tree!" they chorused.

She smiled. "On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves!"

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" some of the children sang with Ed and Al.

Riza watched with a smile at Winry's quick thinking, glad that she had come back again this year. But she would be even happier once a certain someone would show up in the next few seconds. She paced back and forth in front of her camera, glancing every now and then at her watch. She was so busy thinking about where Roy could be that she didn't even hear him sneak up behind her.

"Sorry I'm late. I overslept."

"Roy!" Riza nearly yelled at him. "There you are! I was getting worried! I seriously thought you weren't going to show up!"

Roy mocked a look of hurt, sporting a playful smile. "That stings, Riza. How could you lose faith in me?"

"Oh shut up," she snickered, slapping him lightly on the arm. "But next time you do something like that, I'll kill you."

The serious look in her eyes made Roy think that she was not kidding at all.

"Yes ma'am," he gave a salute before walking over towards the chair he would be sitting in. The children's eyes sparkled at his presence, aawing at the man before him. They couldn't believe it. It was _the_ Santa Clause. Ed, Al, and Winry stopped singing, relieved that jolly St. Nick had arrived as they allowed the first child to sit on his lap. Riza stood by the camera, making sure everyone was smiling before clicking shot after shot of film.

------------------------------------

Ed, Al, and Winry collapsed onto their chairs, feet sore and throats used up from singing. Roy got up from his chair, stretching his legs as he took off the white beard and hat once the children were out of site. Riza looked over at all the film she had used, hoping she could get all the pictures developed in time.

"Well, today was very busy," Al said, rubbing the sole of his foot.

"Yeah, I know," Winry agreed as she took off the curly-tipped slippers. "Talk about eventful."

Ed turned Roy, who was now lounging in his Santa chair lazily. "Hey Mustang, why were you late today?"

"Overslept," Roy yawned, a smirk creeping on his lips as he said, "Hey, that costume fits you. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were a real elf."

Al and Winry hid their snickering as Ed began fuming, throwing his arms around in protest and yelling loudly that he was catching the attention of the late-shoppers passing by.

"Ed, he does have a point," Winry teased, which only made the elder Elric even angrier.

"Shut up!" he spat. "I am not small, ok!"

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, bean boy." Winry said, poking Ed on the side with a finger. This only caused Ed to poke back in retaliation, which only caused a poking war between the two of them. To avoid getting jabbed at, Winry dashed off barefoot as Ed chased after her, calling and yelling after the squirming girl.

"Aw, they make a nice couple," Roy commented as he watched the two teens.

"That's what I've been thinking for years," Al replied, shaking his head at their behavior. "I think they're liked each other since we were younger. They're always fighting and yelling at each other like some old married couple."

"They should get together, Edward and Winry," Riza mused as she cleaned her camera lense. The three of them stood in silence, contemplating as they watched Ed tackle Winry to the ground and began to mercilessly tickle her.

"You know what?" Roy spoke up, his face a mask of philosophical thinking.

"What?" Al and Riza asked simultaneously.

"We could get those two together."

"What!" Al and Riza asked again, this time in disbelief.

"Well, as Al said earlier, they've liked each other since they were younger. But they're almost in college and they're going nowhere," Roy pointed out.

"I guess..." Al said hesitantly.

Roy nodded, glad that he had someone to agree with his idea. "But to actually go somewhere in their relationship, all they need is-"

"- a little push from us," Riza finished as though she had read Roy's mind.

"Exactly!" Roy exclaimed. "It's brilliant!"

Al, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about all this. "I don't know... what if it backfires, and they end up hating each other?"

"Nonsense! It'll work, I guarantee it," Roy proclaimed as though he were advertising some household product. "They'll be together by Christmas time."

"Just out of curiosity, what are we going to get out of this?" Al questioned, wondering why Ed and Winry had not shown up yet.

"The joy of bringing two people together," Roy simply said.

Riza smiled as she brushed a few strands of her hair away from her eyes. "So, we have twelve days till Christmas to get these two lovebirds together?"

"Yes so starting tomorrow, we have twelve days to show that they were meant for each other," Roy theatrically responded, clasping a hand to his heart.

"Ok, if you guys are sure, you can count me in," Al said, straightening up as he saw Ed and Winry nearing them.

"Alright. So twelve days people," Riza announced.

"Twelve days for what?" Ed questioned curiously. Winry looked on with equal curiosity as well, red in the face from laughing so much.

"Um... twelve days till Christmas!" Al lied.

"Oh," was all Ed had to say as an awkward silence came upon the four of them. Roy sat up from his chair, yawning once more as he announced that they should all head home. The others agreed, heading to the locker rooms to change out of their costumes.

Roy, Riza and Al nodded knowingly at each other before they bid one another a good-night, all thinking, _These last twelve days till Christmas would certainly lead to interesting results._

------------------------------------

Ok, ok, ok, so what did you think? Did I make the characters too OOC? Should I continue, or did I totally waste my time writing this? I would like to hear any feedback you guys have! It's very much appreciated to know what you guys think!


	2. Interrogation

-trumpet sounds- I return with more! I'm really having fun with this story, but I don't really know how long I'm planning to make it. I guess we shall see. Yes yes, we shall see. School's starting in less than a week for me, so I'm trying to get as many chapters done as I can. Pooey, I don't wanna go to school... -pouts- Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** this is the last time I'm gonna say this, FMA does not belong to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To everyone's surprise, not many people showed up the next day to see Santa. In fact, only about six children were queued up in the line. This turnout didn't prove to be a complete disappointment, however. It gave Roy, Riza and Al more time to carry out their "Secret Mission" as they called it. Already changed and out of their work clothes, Roy and Riza decided to take the wheel since Al had an "appointment" with some girl he had met at the pet shop. Roy was to ask questions to Ed about how really thought about Winry; Riza was to do the vice-versa. The knew that what they were doing was stupid, but they thought that by not helping Winry and Ed get together would be an even more stupid idea.

"Hey Fullmetal-" Ed had no idea why Roy called him this or how he had acquired the nickname- "are you up for some food?"

Ed shrugged as his stomach let out a hungry growl in response. "Yeah, maybe."

"Alright then. Let's go to the food court for some dinner. It'll be my treat," Roy said. Ed looked questionably at Mustang, wondering what was going on to make him act so nice. Roy was never really the friendliest person to him, in fact, this was probably the nicest gesture Roy had ever given him, but the sudden change in attitude was creeping Ed out.

"O...kay..." he hesitantly agreed to the offer. "If...you're...sure..."

"It's settled. Let's get going." Ed nodded and followed Roy to the food court. The only conversation they made was to decide where to eat, but besides that, talk had been little. After getting their food, they sat at an empty table, seating themselves as they began eating in a quiet silence.

Roy had never seen anyone eat so fast; he had barely touched his food when Ed had already devoured half of his foot long sandwich. "Whoa, slow down there Ed. Your food isn't going anywhere."

Ed ignored him, consuming the other half in a blink of an eye and washing it down with a sip of soda.

"Fullmetal, I've been thinking about us."

The sudden statement made Ed spurt out his drink, almost choking on the soda as he looked up at Mustang in disbelief. "What! Mustang, you're..." he lowered his voice to a whisper "... you're gay?"

"No," Roy responded, appalled. "When I meant 'us,' I was talking about Riza and me."

Ed let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, go on."

"Anyways, I've been thinking about her lately. A lot actually. Tons to tell you the truth."

"And...?" Ed wasn't sure where Roy was going with any of this conversation. **_Why_** _is he telling me this?_

"And I love her." Ed watched as Roy fiddled with something in his pocket and shoved it towards him. It was a box covered in blue velvet. Inside was a golden engagement ring encrusted with sparkling diamonds-

"No Mustang. I will not marry you," Ed closed the box and shoved it back to Roy, who stared at him as though he had gone mad. "I was kidding, ok! You know, a joke? Hahaha?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Mustang laughed sardonically.

Enter cricket noises here

"So...?"

"Soo?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"What do you think Riza will think?" Roy asked a little too eagerly.

"She'd like it," Ed guessed idly, not really having the slightest clue as to how Hawkeye would react.

"Just the ring, just the idea about us getting married, or both?"

"Both I suppose," Ed responded, letting out a belch and causing people to glance over at him. "I mean, you've known her for how long now?"

"Almost ten years," Roy replied, feeling this was a perfect opportunity to work the "Secret Mission" into the conversation. "Speaking of years and such, how long have you known Miss Rockbell?"

"Since I was little," Ed cocked an eyebrow at this sudden interest in his past. "Why?"

"Ah, so you basically grew up together."

"Yeah, we've been friends for a while now."

"Uh huh, I see," Roy nodded his head in the same way a psychiatrist does when listening to their patients. "Well, you know what they say. The best relationships start with a friendship."

Ed blinked, obviously confused. "Huh? What're you talking about?"

Roy skipped the question and fired another of his own. "Do you like her? In that more-than-friends way I mean."

"_What_!" Ed exclaimed, his cheeks suddenly turning a shade darker. "N-no! Of course I don't! Sh-she's just a friend!"

_He's stuttering_, Roy smirked to himself. _An obvious sign that he is lying._ "Just friends? That's a shame. You two make a nice couple."

The comment only made Ed feel more flustered, his cheeks transforming colors from a rosy pink to a tomato red. Roy would have laughed if he could. He had certainly caught the boy red-handed now.

"We're just friends!" Ed burst out frantically; pronouncing the last two words loudly and clearly and making it look like Roy was hard of hearing. "We have no romantic interest in each other whatsoever! She's... she's not even my type!"

"Then who is your type?" Roy shot back ."I never thought you to be the type who's picky with the ladies."

"I-I... um, well... dammit, I don't know! But Winry's not my type, so end of story!" Ed concluded with a crossing of his arms over his chest.

"Is she too tall for you?"

The question made a vein pop."NO! NOW DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!"

Unfazed by Ed's increased volume of his yelling, Roy pushed on, "Is she not pretty enough for you?"

"No, no, no!" Ed banged the table with his fist. "She's pretty! I mean, she has the nicest blue eyes, and the softest-looking skin and-"

Oopsy-daisy.

Ed's face turned a darker shade of red, if possible, as he realized what had slipped out his mouth "-and that's all I'm going to say to you because I'm leaving!" With a stomp, he pushed through the crowds to get away, knocking people over without an apology. Roy watched him go; feeling quite satisfied at what he had managed to leak out. Now that he thought about it, perhaps the "Secret Mission" would be over before Christmas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in an ice cream parlor just downstairs from where Roy and Ed had eaten were the two girls of the Santa crew, chatting away at their conversation.

"Oh my gosh, did he really say that?"

Winry stared wide-eyed at Riza, twirling her spoon in her half-gone ice-cream sundae. Riza nodded her head, and the two of them let out girlish squeal.

"Yeah, Roy did. And his exact words were, 'Riza Hawkeye, someday I'm going to make you my wife, and when I do, I'll make sure you'll never cry again,'" Riza sighed as she remembered the memory of the day she fell in love with Roy Mustang.

"That's so romantic," Winry sighed as well, getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "I wish I had someone to tell me that."

"But you do, don't you?" Riza asked, deciding to take a spin on things since the "Secret Mission" could be put into the conversation. "I mean, what about Edward?"

Winry's face turned to a deep shade of pink, eyes looking intently at her melting ice cream. "...What about him?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Winry let out a nervous chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous! He and I are just friends!" Riza couldn't help but notice the tang of sadness in her voice when she said that.

"Denial," Riza said with a small smile.

"What!" Winry exclaimed. "I'm not in denial!"

"See, now you're in denial about being in denial."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Riza challenged. "Both of you are."

"No we're not!" Winry was stabbing her spoon into her sundae, making ice cream splatter all over the table. Truth be told, she did have feelings for her childhood friend, feelings she never spoke out loud. Denial was her defense mechanism to block those strong feelings from emerging to the surface; she couldn't tell Ed that she had fallen in love with him over the past years. She was too scared to find out his reaction if she did tell him. It was her little secret that she planned to keep to herself and stay hidden.

Riza, however, knew her friend all too well and could see right through her. "You should be more straight-forward," she said out of the blue, casually finishing her ice cream shake."Because I know he won't be."

Winry blinked, staring at her friend questionably and curiously. How was it that Riza always knew what she was thinking? At times, it proved to be a good thing, but during others it was downright creepy.

"So, what are you going to get Ed for Christmas?" Riza changed the topic, but was still talking about the certain golden-eyed boy.

"Huh? Oh...um," Winry contemplated for an answer but came up with none. "I don't know. He's always hard to shop for-"

"How about instead of getting him something materialistic, you tell him how you feel?"

Winry's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of their eye sockets; her mouth was hanging open widely. She gaped at Riza as though she had sprouted wings on her head.

"Riza!"

"Winry!" Riza said, smiling lightly. "I mean, you like him don't you?"

Winry felt small under Riza's interrogative stare, fumbling with her jacket sleeve as she stammered, "N-no..."

"Yes, you do," Riza shot back.

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You're a horrible liar."

"Riza!"

"Winry!"

Winry was scarlet in the face by now, murdering her melting sundae as she painted the table with the sticky substance. She abruptly stood up, grabbing her things as she pelted towards the door.

"Thanks for the ice cream Riza. I'll see you tomorrow!" she called.

"You like him, right?" Riza asked again, only getting an exasperated groan in response. She watched as Winry dashed out the parlor and disappear into the crowd. She sighed.

_I guess I'll take that answer as a yes._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aw man, I had fun with this chapter, especially Ed and Roy's part. THANKS to all those who reviewed! You guys are really really really awesome! There's more coming, but in the meantime, leave a review. I ain't too proud to beg, but… pretty please?


	3. An Afternoon on the Ice

I return with more! Today was the first day of school for me, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, it's good to be back... Hmm, I should really get started on my bio homework... -stares at the paper blankly- Meh, maybe later... Anywho, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I CANNOT believe that guy!"

Ed yelled, slamming the door behind him as he kicked off his shoes and threw off his coat. Al looked up inquiringly at his brother's loud entrance.

"You can't believe who?"

"Mustang!" Ed shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "The bastard!"

"What did he do?" Al asked, although he had a good idea what Roy did to make Ed so pissed off.

"He told me that Winry and I should be a couple, and he kept asking me all these damn questions about her!" Ed was pacing back and forth in front of the TV, mumbling and cursing under his breath. Never in his life had he felt so stupid or so embarrassed. _How could I spill so much? _He wondered, although it had been his actions to do the talking.

"Brother, don't you ever stop and think that maybe Roy's right?" Al questioned, flipping off the television since Ed was blocking it. "Maybe... maybe you and Winry should get together."

Ed stopped pacing. He had not actually ever considered that, although it had crossed his mind more times that he thought necessary. Winry was the only girl he had a close relationship with, the only person he could trust besides Al. Perhaps... he should consider it?

"No, no!" he shook his head furiously and looked at his brother in disbelief. Ed was starting to feel fishy about all this. First it was Roy telling him this nonsense, now it was Al? Something was definitely going on... _Would Al gang up with Roy and plan something that involves Winry and me? _He asked himself as he glanced at his brother, who was looking through some book called _101 Tips to Keep Your Cat Healthy and Happy_.

_Nah! He wouldn't do that!_ Ed shook his head. He trusted his brother with his life; there was no need to question something so serious as that. He turned to his younger sibling and asked, "Al, where were you after work?"

"With Julia," Al accidentally spilled, his cheeks burning as he realized what he had said.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Who's _Julia_?"

"She's um... s-she's just a friend," Al chuckled nervously, pulling the book up to cover his face.

"Ooo, Al's got a girlfriend!"

"Oh, leave me alone," the book retorted. Ed chuckled.

"Whatever Al. I'm going to bed." Ed waved off as he headed upstairs.

"'Night!" Al called to his retreating brother. He turned a page in his book, wondering if ice-skating would help out with the "Secret Mission."

* * *

"Whoa! Are you a _real_ elf?"

A little boy asked, marveling at the braided-boy with hopeful eyes. Winry had overhead, giggling behind Ed, who laughed a dry laugh.

"Come on kid, I'm not that short." he chuckled slightly, handing the confused child a candy cane before ushering him to Santa's lap.

"You took that rather calmly," Winry said, happy that he did not explode.

"Yeah well, I have a soft spot for children," Ed replied with a toothy-grin. Winry smiled back and Ed couldn't help himself as he got lost in her deep pools of crescent-blue, whirling and spinning, spinning into the deep chasms of-

"Ed! Are you listening to me?"

He blinked, snapping out of his reverie. "Huh?"

"I asked if you know where Al is," Winry repeated.

"Oh, he's..." Ed looked around, spotting the familiar antlers next to the camera. "...he's talking to Hawkeye."

Winry let out an "oh" as the conversation with Riza the day before remerged. She was still baffled about her friend's advice and questions that left her wondering all night if Riza was working too hard...

"So, what did you get out of Winry?" Al asked, voiced low so no one would hear him.

"From the way she was acting, it's safe to say that she likes Ed," Riza replied behind the camera, snapping a photo.

"Roy found the vice-versa," Al said, glancing every now and then to make sure the two people they were talking about were out of earshot.

"Good. Now all we need to do is get them together," Riza clicked a button and flash of light went off. "Do you have any plans?"

"Yeah, we're going ice-skating afterwards at the frozen lake downtown."

"Ice-skating, eh? So they know how to?"

"I think Winry does, but brother's never tried it before."

Riza snapped a shot, smiling behind the camera. "Excellent."

* * *

Snow had covered the grounds in a pure white; snowflakes fell soundlessly and gracefully to the ground. A cold but gentle breeze swayed in the bare branches, rays of sunshine escaped through the thick clouds.

Winry wrapped her sweater more closely around her as she put on her pair of skates. It had been awhile since she had skated so she was excited to get onto the ice again. She looked over at Ed, who stared blankly at his pair.

"Looking at the skates won't make them appear on your feet," she snickered. Ed scowled at her.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Do you need help putting them on?"

"No," he hotly said, fumbling with the laces and hooks.

"If you're sure..." Winry offered one last time.

Al appeared moments later, already wearing his skates as a girl Winry had never seen before stood by. Her brunette hair was pressed down by the cat-embroidered hat she was wearing, freckles were splashed across her face, while her hazel eyes looked at Ed and Winry warmly.

"Hi guys," he greeted with a grin. Ed's eyes darted from Al then to the girl next to him before going back to Al and smirked.

"Is this Julia?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Al shot Ed a look as though he was warning him not to say anything stupid. "Julia, this is my older brother Edward and my friend Winry Rockbell." Ed and Winry nodded in acknowledgement; Julia did the same.

"Ok, well we're going to skate around," Al informed, heading off towards the rink.

"Wait! Al!" Ed called after him. "I don't know how to skate!"

"Have Winry teach you!" Al waved as he and Julia took off. Ed frowned after his brother and continued to make a tangle out of the laces. Winry offered to help but he rejected, telling her that could do it himself, which he did, just only after a good fifteen minutes. All tied up and ready to go, Ed hobbled with Winry to the ice. He put a foot on the frozen water, feeling how slippery it was before pulling it back in.

"Uh, on second thought, I'll just watch," he said, heading towards the bench.

"Oh no you don't," Winry tugged him back, sporting a teasing smile. "You're not fwightened are you?"

"I'm not!" he lied through his teeth. "I just, uh... have a bad stomach ache. Yes, that's it!" He clutched his stomach as he began to moan in pain. "Oh, ow... my stomach... had too much food. Ooowww..."

Winry raised an eyebrow unconvincingly. "You know, you better be glad that you didn't get that lead role in the school play."

Ed frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head. "Never mind, never mind! Now come on, I'll teach you how to ice-skate."

Without waiting for a reply, she took his hand and carefully led him onto the ice. Feeling unbalanced and uncomfortable, Ed took hold of Winry's arm, clutching it tightly as though he were hanging onto it for dear life.

"Ok Ed, just do what I'm dong," she said, gliding a few places slowly with Ed doing the same. She watched, patiently instructing him even though he was cursing and mumbling out of frustration.

"Come on, Ed," she lightly said when he showed no signs of letting go. "You can't hold onto me forever."

"Yeah well, I can try," he shot back as he caught himself from falling forward. Winry's heart jumped when he gently squeezed her hand; his touch was electric, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. Despite the chilliness in the air, her cheeks were heated and warm. She mentally cursed her complexion when she realized it was a fair pink.

After a while, Ed had gotten used to it and eventually let go of Winry's hand.

"You know, this isn't so bad," he said, feeling proud to be able to conquer the basic technique of ice-skating. "It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"Yes, and you're only thinking that because one of the best taught you," Winry said jokingly.

"If you're referring to yourself, you're way out of your mind."

Winry punched him on the shoulder. He let out a small "ow" as he rubbed the spot she had hit, mocking a hurt expression.

"Gee Winry, I never thought you could be so violent." He eyed her when he saw she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing... it's just that even with the skates on, you're still short."

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, but she had dashed off. He sped after her, going as fast as he could without tripping or crashing into the other people.

"Come on Ed! You're going to have to go faster than that to catch me!" Winry shouted, sticking out a tongue at him. A few skaters whizzed by, catching her off-guard. She lost balance and slipped, falling to the ice and landing on her behind. Of course, when Ed started laughing, it was only fair to pull him down with her.

"Ow!" Ed yelped, laughing. "My ass!"

"What's wrong? Not enough junk in the trunk?" Winry snickered.

"I guess not," Ed snickered back. "Apparently, you have too much."

Winry's mouth hung open as she crossed her arms and stared at him in disbelief. "Edward Elric, have you been looking at my ass?"

"What? No!"

"Then are you saying I have a big butt?"

"No!" he scoffed, face red from embarrassment at the interesting topic they were arguing about.

Pause.

"Ow!" Ed yelled, wiping the mini-snowball Winry had made from the frozen ice. "What the hell was that for?"

"For staring at my butt and being a pervert about it," she retorted with a smirk. "You just can't resist the beauty with the booty."

"You're talking about yourself right?"

THWACK

"Ow!" Ed wiped more cold ice from his face. "I was kidding!"

"So you think I'm beautiful?" She smiled cutely at him. Ed felt his face heat up as he avoided looking at her.

"No- I mean, yes! I mean..." Deciding to leave the question unanswered, he threw a clump of ice at her, which she threw one back in retaliation, which started an ice-throwing war between them. They spent a few memorable minutes chucking ice at each other until a skating rink employee, much to their dismay, kicked them out for their behavior.

"Dumb bastard!" Ed shouted as he returned his skates, wearing a sour look. "We weren't being disruptive."

"Are you sure?" Winry asked, setting her skates down in the return booth. "I mean, we accidentally hit like three other people, including the guy who kicked us out."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Silence.

THWACK!

"Ow! Dammit!" Ed yelped, wiping away the remnants of a real snowball Winry had made. He scowled at her, a playful sparkle shone in her eyes as a challenging smirk resided on her lips.

"We still have to settle this, bean boy!"

"Bring it on, miss beauty with the booty!"

Winry blushed, allowing herself a private smile before pelting a snowball at Edward.

* * *

Honestly, I don't know where the butt-name-calling thing came from. It just sorta poofed into my head.

Thank you so very very very much for those who reviewed! You guys are so awesome! I love you all!

Ooo, looky at that shiny button right there.


	4. Under the Mistletoe

School is evil. I've only been in it for like a week and a half and I already have two projects due, three tests and two quizzes and a stack work of homework. –sigh- But on the bright side, THREE DAY WEEKEND! –does a jig- Anyways, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a sight to see Edward Elric coming to work with a new persona, and a jolly atmosphere about him that was good enough to replace the real Santa Clause. He greeted everyone he saw with a warm smile, or a friendly wave. 

But the one thing that really blew Al, Roy and Riza away was just seeing Ed _singing_ in _public_, and boy, could he carry a tune. People had tossed him coins, others clapped at his performance. Winry even joined with him, and the two became an elf-duet as they sang songs that blew everyone away. If a manager was around to see them, they could have gotten a record deal. But record deal or not, Ed and Winry looked, well… happy together.

The stunned trio didn't know what brought on this sudden change, but there were a few possibilities:

Hell froze over.

Pigs sprouted wings, and learned how to fly. (A/N: Flying bacon! XD)

The sky turned purple.

The fat lady sung and hit the Billboard charts.

Or, it possibly meant that their plan was going remarkable well.

Roy, Riza and Al were pleased at how everything was turning out. It had only been a few days and they were already predicting smooth sailing.

Little did they know that trouble was lurking in the waters.

"Deck the halls with bells of holly," Ed sang as he entered the locker room. "FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!"

"Oh, no! It's the end of the world!" Roy cried loudly, running around in circles as he waved his arms around. Al laughed, and began screaming like a wild banshee, yelling, "Brother's singing! It's a sign of the Apocalypse!"

Ed scowled lightly but continued belting out notes, acting as though he were the only one in the room. Roy and Al stopped and exchanged bemused glances. _Ed not yelling at us? That's something new._

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you," Ed sang, throwing his costume in his locker before sauntering out, his voice drifting off in the distance.

Al and Roy stared after him.

"Al, what did you do?" Roy incredulously asked.

"I didn't do anything," Al replied. "I just took them ice-skating yesterday."

"Ice-skating?" Roy mused. If ice-skating was all it took to change Ed, the You-mess-with-me-I'll-kick-your-ass type of guy into an I'm-so-happy-so-very-happy singing machine, then just imagine what would happen after a little more than a week.

"Oh, Riza told me something about a present-giving thing," Al suddenly said as he shut his locker. "Is it part of the you-know-what?"

Roy slung his coat over his shoulder, smirking as he replied, "Tis the season to be jolly."

* * *

"We're having secret Santas?" 

Riza nodded her head as she put her camera away in her case. The whole concept was her idea and Roy decided to spice things up by rigging it so that Ed and Winry would end up getting each other. It wasn't a complete guarantee that it would turn out that way, but everyone kept their fingers crossed.

"I wonder who I'll get…" Winry mused, not noticing the smirk on Riza's lips.

"Oh, you'll see," she replied. Al and Roy showed up minutes later, a Santa hat was clutched in Roy's hand, which contained their names on scrap pieces of paper. The five of them gathered together.

"It's Santa-picking time," Roy announced, shaking the hat a bit to slightly mix up the names. "Remember, no telling who you got and you can't exchange persons."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Roy shoved the hat towards Ed. "Fullmetal. Pick."

Ed stuck a hand inside, pulling out a piece of paper. He opened it, shielding it away fromview as he read the name inscribed on it. _Winry_. He smiled to himself, pocketing the paper in his pants.

The hat was passed onto Winry and she closed her eyes, sticking a hand inside. She fished around until she grabbed one. Eyes now open, she unfolded it.

_Hyperactive shrimp boy, a.k.a. Edward_. She suppressed a giggle, sneaking a glance at the braided-boy next to her.

The picking went on until everyone had chosen their secret Santa. Lucky enough for Roy, he had chosen Riza, who had picked Al, and Al chose Roy. By the unwritten law declaring to keep things hush-hush, their lips were sealed for a week and a half.

Oh, what an interesting week and half awaited them.

* * *

Ed cursed under his breath as a whip of cold air hit him in the face, causing his hair to fly in front of his eyes. He shook the stray strands away, wishing he had been more prepared for the bitter weather. 

"Goddamn it's cold," he said through chattered teeth. "Stupid Mother Nature."

"You didn't have to walk me home," Winry said as she wrapped her coat closer around her. "I could make it alright."

"Yeah well, Al took the car to pick up something from his friend Fletcher's house, and you live right next door anyways, so I might as well walk with you," Ed slipped on his white gloves. "Besides, can't risk the chance of getting mugged."

Winry smiled. "Aw, you're cute when you're thoughtful."

"Huh?" Ed said stupidly, his cheeks warm despite the chilly air. She shook her head, still grinning. "Never mind."

The snow crunched underneath them with each step as flakes of white fluff fell to the ground like a soundless gift from the sky.

Gift! Present! Ed didn't know what to give Winry for a Christmas present. He wasn't exactly the best gift-giver in the world. Gift cards were usually the one thing he used, but he knew he had to throw that option aside. Just thinking of what gift would be perfect enough made him frustrated. So he began to think of what Roy would suggest.

Ed shook his head. On second thought, he didn't want to know what Roy would suggest as the right gift.

_What would Al advise? Jewelry? No, that would be too cliché. _Besides, Winry wasn't the type of girl who was interested in stuff like that. _So what would I give?_

"Hey, can we stop by the flower shop?" Winry piped up suddenly, snapping Ed back to the present. "I want to see something."

Before Ed could reply, she had taken him by the sleeve and led him to a nearby floral store. A bell dinged above the door as they entered inside, a sweet scent lingering in the air around them. Bouquets of assorted flowers of every kind and of every color decorated the room in a bright array.

"Oh, wow. Look at these!" Winry pointed to some red roses. "Aren't these lovely?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said airily.

"Did you know what red roses stand for love?"

"Fascinating," he replied, although he was highly uninterested in the subject.

"Blue stands for someone special, white for sacred love, pink for a crush, and yellow for friendship."

"Thanks for the floral lecture. Can we go now?" he asked sourly, tapping his foot rhythmically on the floor, arms crossed, patience wavering. Winry glared at him. _Why does he always get like this?_

"God Ed, your patience is as short as your height. Oh by the way, how's the weather down there?"

She had crossed the line and knew exactly what would happen next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN BE USED AS A LAWN GNOME?"

"I never said that!" Winry shouted, temper rising. "You need to get your ears checked."

"And you need to see the eye-doctor," Ed spat. "Because you clearly cannot see that _I_ am average height!"

"Yeah, average height for a _girl_!" Winry scoffed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Um, is everything alright here?"

They turned to see a girl with pink bangs, violet hair streaming down her back. Her velvet-blue eyes looked at them questionably. She wore a red work apron with a nametag reading, "Rose." (A/N: _Rose_ is tending to _roses_, haha… corny huh?)

"Yes, everything is fine," Winry said, shooting Ed the evil eye.

"Ok, but if it gets too loud in here, I might have to call the police," Rose informed, standing nearby the telephone.

"Well, there's no need to do that because we're leaving." Ed grabbed Winry's hand and tugged her out the door, the small bell dinging in their wake. The argument picked up where it left off, the both of them bickering and fighting as they made their way on the sidewalk. People looked at them oddly; others thought there were a couple, arguing like some old married twosome.

"Aw, look at those two," an elderly man said as Ed and Winry past them.

"Don't they remind you of us when we were younger, dear?" the old chap's wife cooed back.

The fighting lasted up until they reached the front of Winry's porch, both red in the face. The argument had lost its purpose but they were still throwing senseless insults and remarks at each other.

"You're such an insensitive jerk!" Winry shouted, throat hoarse from so much yelling.

"Me? Insensitive? What about you?" Ed shot back. "You're the only who's always commenting about my stature!"

"Don't you ever think that people are just joking with you?"

Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, I'm not laughing."

Winry rubbed her forehead; she could feel a headache blossoming with holiday joy. "Edward…"

"Winry…"

She sighed. What was she to do? He was as stubborn as a mule with a lit-fuse temper ready to detonate at any wisecrack comment. He was impossible to deal with, and now she was starting to wonder if it would be impossible to be something more than just a friend…

They were so busy fuming; they didn't seem to notice how incredibly close they were to each other. Their noses were almost touching; she realized if she tilted her head a bit, she could-

Winry suddenly noticed a plant hanging above them, its leaves an evergreen color with a sprig of waxy white berries. The heated argument vanished as she realized just what exactly was hanging above them.

_M-mistletoe?_ Her mind started buzzing. _But that wasn't there when I left!_

Ed took notice of the mistletoe as well, staring at it as though it were something of pure evil. "Is that… what I think it is?" his voice was a pitch higher, sounding as though his underwear were a size too small.

Winry gulped and nodded, too afraid to open her mouth to give a reply. Nervousness started to take its toll on the both of them. Despite the weather, palms grew sweaty, cheeks blushed a violent scarlet. They stood there with no idea of what to make out of the awkward situation they had gotten in.

Surprise hit her in the stomach when Winry saw Ed leaning in, closing the distance between them. At first, she didn't know what to do- someone had turned off the switch in her mind, leaving her clueless. But then she saw how inviting his lips were, so soft, so… kissable.

Instinctively, she closed her eyes, waiting for the touch of his lips on hers. Her stomach was tingling from excitement and anxiety. _Now I'll see if this is just like everyone says, fireworks with that magical spark._

They were getting closer, leaning farther in, distance becoming less and less… the warmth from his breath tickled her skin… _Damn, it's too late to pop a mint into my_ _mouth_ Winry thought… Ed was so close now and getting closer and closer… nearer and nearer… almost there…

Until-

"Hey, watch out!"

Ed and Winry snapped their attention towards the voice, jolting away from each other as a stray snowball whizzed past them, colliding into the door and smashing on impact.

"Watch where you're throwing those things!" Ed snarled at the two dark-skinned boys on the sidewalk, scowling at them angrily.

"Sorry!" the younger of the two replied, grinning an apologetic smile in which a tooth was missing.

"Nice one, Rick," the older one whispered as they stalked off in the other direction.

Ed turned to Winry, their eyes meeting in a locked gaze. An uncomfortable silence passed them, both wondering _What now?_

"I… I'm going in now," Winry abruptly said, face flushed. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Wait, Winry." Ed grabbed her hand, not sure as to why and reddened in embarrassment. "I… well, um… Goodnight." He let go of her hand, shoving his own into his jacket pockets for better use of them.

"Night," Winry smiled softly and rushed inside. She leaned against the door, exhaling a breath she had been holding. _I… I almost kissed Ed…_ She put a hand to her racing heart, closing her eyes and sighed. _Too bad it was an almost though…_

"Winry, is something the matter?" She opened her eyes to see her Grandma Pinako, pipe in hand, looking at her curiously.

"No! No, nothing's wrong, really!" Winry chuckled and dashed upstairs. Pinako shook her head.

"Teenagers these days," she said, blowing a smoke ring.

* * *

You guys must hate me for messing up Ed and Winry's kiss. I'm sorry! It's too early in the story for them to be doing that. I'll make it up to you guys, promise! And about the "trouble lurking in the waters" deal, you'll see what I'm talking about next chappy.

Oh, and those two boys that accidentally threw the snowball are supposed to be those two Ishbalanbrothers that appear in that "Bonding Memories" ep. I couldn't remember if Rick-if that's even his name at all- was the older one or the younger one, so I put him as the younger brother. Sorry if I got that wrong.

Ok, onto some review replies!

Alchemys-Shortstop: Lol, I feel like a 12 year old just writing this! All the Christmas stuff brings backs memories! Thanks for the review!

InuBebop1016: I'm glad you thought the last chapter was funny, and I'm even glader that you thought it was excellent. You're so nice. –smiles!-

crazyanimefreak15: Haha, thanks for the review! You're ubberly and completely awesome!

unexpection: I'm happy to hear you liked it a lot. Yes, the butt-calling thing was weird, and really RANDOM. Idk where it came from actually. Anyways, thanks for the review!

EdWaRd E WoRsHiPpEr: Yes, I think you reviewed the first chapter. And thanks for reviewing the last one! I'm happy that you left a review!

WildfireDreams: -smiles!- Yay, glad you thought it was cute! Muchos gracias for the review!

edward's-love: I feel so loved! I will keep writing fics until I see a pig fly. Thanks for the R&R!

Miko Maleficus: Tee hee hee, happy to know that you liked my "Look at the shiny button down there" thing. I love snow scenes too! Although it doesn't snow where I live –is sad- But thanks a lot for the review!

TennyoAkana: You're bloody brilliant! Thanks SOOO much for the Secret Santa idea! Thank you thank you thank you! It fits perfectly in this story. You're so awesomely awesome! Thanks for the review too!

silent:tears:fall: Haha, lol! Happy happy to know you thought it was a great chap! Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!

Inu-KagomeFan: Lmao! If you're going to write a one-shot about Ed looking at her butt, I SO wanna read it! Thanks for R&R!


	5. A Date with the Enemy

I'm addicted to bolba

If you're wondering what I'm talking about, it's this drink that has these tapioca ball thingies. I ordered one the other day at this restaurant called ChowKing and now I'm HOOKED. They're so freaking good. If you haven't tried one, go get one now! Lol, jk. Sorry, too much sugar. Sugar + me you're worst nightmare –spins around in a spinnable chair- sssqqqquuuueeee!

Anyway, sorry for the wait on this one. How long has it been? A week? Two? Almost three? Oh, boy. SORRY! I'm a horrible updater and I'm even worse since school started. School sucks. That's all I have to say about that.

Ok, that's enough jobber-jabber for now. I'll shut up so you can read the chapter. Have fun! –goes back and spins around in the chair- WWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!

888888888888888888888888888

"Are you my Secret Santa?" Roy asked, nudging Riza on her side playfully. She nudged him back, or rather, elbowed him hard in the stomach, causing him to stagger a few paces.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret," she replied coolly, kissing him on the cheek apologetically. "You better get back to work. The children are waiting."

Roy looked over at the eager kids lined up and sighed. "Can I play Santa in five minutes? My feet hurt."

"No," Riza sternly replied, thinking this was just one of his "excuses" to slack off from work. He groaned as he put his hat back on, stalking to his chair with a put off "Ho… ho… ho…"

Meanwhile, Al was trying to figure out why Ed and Winry were acting strange. Everything had been awkward between them: conversations, glances, silences. It got so bad, they tried avoiding each other all together, brushing past one another as though they were mere strangers.

"Brother, what's wrong with you and Winry?" Al asked inquiringly, ushering a child down the line. "Did you guys get into another fight?"

"No," his brother bluntly said, not bothering to elaborate.

"Then what is it?"

Ed shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Uh-huh, sssuuurrreee," Al threw in some sarcasm and raised an eyebrow. "It's always something when you tell me it's nothing."

But Ed didn't hear him. He was looking over at Winry as she passed out some candy canes to the last of the children. He instantly felt stupid about the whole scene yesterday. _I almost kissed Winry_ he mentally kicked himself. _What the hell was I thinking! What if she didn't want me to kiss her! God, she must hate me now…_

He didn't realize he had been staring until he saw Winry glancing back at him. Coming back to his senses, he quickly turned away, acting as though he hadn't looked at all. She sighed.

_Ed must hate me now_ she thought sadly. _I'm so stupid- Why did I bail out of the kiss like_ _that?_ She wanted to slap herself right then. _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

She was too busy stomping the ground furiously and cursing herself for her stupidity that she didn't see the person behind her. On accident, she stamped her foot on the person's shoe, crushing his toes and causing him to cry out slightly.

"Ah, sorry!" she wheeled around to see who she had taken her frustration out on. "Mr. Hughes!" she exclaimed as she bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry!"

Ember eyes glinted behind square spectacles as Hughes smiled congenially. "It's ok, it's ok. Lovely costume by the way, but you know what's even more lovely?" Winry watched apprehensively as he started fishing through his pockets for something. Pulling out a photograph, his somewhat serious demeanor had vanished with the gushing outpouring from his mouth.

"Look, it's my daughter Elycia!" he exclaimed happily, shoving the picture at Winry. "Isn't she just ADORABLE! She's only three and already knows how to tie her shoes in the best knot in the history of knot-tying. Then she can sing the alphabet in the most angelic voice that'll make you think you're in Heaven!"

"…Uh, sounds like you have some daughter, Mr. Hughes," Winry chuckled without anything better to say.

"Hughes!" Roy appeared out of nowhere, still in his Santa suit. "What're you doing here?"

Maes blinked, narrowing his eyes as though he were trying to recognize the man behind the beard. No luck. "Who are you?"

"Maes, it's me." Roy pulled off the white beard and hat. Winry took this opportunity to sneak off and dashed into the girls' locker room.

"Oh, wow!" Hughes said incredulously. "Roy, I shall tell you now: never _ever_ try pulling a Santa look when you get older, ok?"

"Alright, deal. So what're you doing here?" Roy quickly changed the subject before Hughes could pull out that infamous photograph.

"Oh, just stopped by to tell you that Gracia, Elycia and I can't come with you guys to the trip to the mountains."

"Why not?" Mustang asked, frowning slightly.

"We're going to Disneyland!" Hughes exclaimed in a happy tone.

"…Disneyland?" Roy had never heard of it before. In fact, he never knew such a place existed.

"Yeah, it's in America. According to their commercial, it's supposed to be the happiest place on earth. Anyway," Hughes looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Roy."

"It's fine Hughes," Roy earnestly said. "You, Gracia and Elycia have fun at this Dizzyland place."

"Thanks," Maes said, a look glazing over his face. Anyone could tell what exactly was going to happen next. "Speaking of Elycia, I have a picture!" He waved a photograph up Roy's face as the obsessed father began to gush again. "Looky! Isn't she as cute as a button?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on, tell me!"

Al cried, following his older brother around and poking him on the shoulder. He wanted to know what happened between Ed and Winry to make them act so weird, and dangnabbit, he was going to find out. Ok, so maybe he was being nosy, but hey, he was the younger brother. It was his job.

"Nothing happened!" Ed yelled, slamming his locker loudly.

"You mean something happened," Al corrected. "Now tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Ed grunted. Al sighed. "Fine, I'll guess…" he put a finger to his chin, looking philosophical as he thought. "…You… you and Winry got caught under some mistletoe and… the both of you are embarrassed because something interrupted you. Thus, the two of you did not end up kissing… am I right?"

Ed gaped, looking upon him as though he had just done something miraculous. "H-how did you-?"

"Call it younger sibling intuition. Or you can just say I'm psycho," Al proclaimed loudly.

"You mean psychic," Ed corrected with a snort.

Al waved the comment aside. "Look, why don't you just talk to her about it? It might clear things up between you guys." When Ed did not respond, he continued. "How about you think of it like this: it won't be the last chance to kiss Winry. You'll have a better opportunity next time-"

Ed glanced over at Al, brow furrowed questionably. _He sounds so sure about that. It's as if he knows, like he's plan-_

"- anyways, I'll see you at home later," Al abruptly stated, slipping on his jacket.

"What do you mean later?" a smirk spread across Ed's face in realization. "Ah, you're going to see Julia, eh?"

"Yes, I mean no- I mean…" Al reddened, stomping out of the locker room. "Good bye!"

Ed chuckled and watched him go, a sudden thought coming to mind. _Al's got a girlfriend_, an image of a certain blue-eyed girl flashed in his head. _Perhaps I should get one too._

88888888888888888888888888

"Riza, I'm sad," Roy pouted, clad in his usual attire.

"Aw, my poor baby," Riza hugged him, patting his head affectionately. "What's the matter?"

"Hughes can't come with us on our trip to the mountains," he replied, sniffing as though he were shedding real tears.

"Oh, speaking of which," she said, suddenly remembering something. "Havoc, Fury, Falman, and Breda called- they can't come either."

Roy frowned. "Why not?"

"They didn't say, "Riza shrugged.

"First Hughes, now them?" Roy was disappointed. He was hoping to spend the Christmas weekend at the cabin he and Riza were renting, surrounded by close friends and his lovely girlfriend.

_On second thought_, a smile crept on his lips. _Staying in the huge cabin_… alone… _with Riza wouldn't be too bad after all._

"We could always invite Ed, Al and Winry," she suggested, wiping away the boyish grin on Roy's face.

"Why?"

"To help us with 'the thing'" Riza made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Oh yeah. That," he felt put off again.

"Hey, the whole 'Secret Mission' was your idea," she reminded, a sly smile evident on her face. "But just because three other people might be coming doesn't mean we can't have our own little fun."

Roy laughed, leaning into a kiss. "Oh, I love the way you think."

Before their lips could touch, an unfamiliar heap of bright blonde hair caught their eyes. It belonged to a boy who was chatting animatedly to Winry about something, bangs draped over one of his light sapphire orbs.

"Who's that?" Roy and Riza asked simultaneously, exchanging questionable looks. Whoever he was, they had a feeling if Ed saw him, things would take a turn for the worst.

888888888888888888888888888

Swinging his tousled braid over his shoulder, Ed walked out of the locker room, Al's words echoing in his head.

_Why don't you talk to her... you'll have a better opportunity next time…next time… next time… _

Furiously shaking out the repetitive voice out of his mind, he wondered how his brother had gotten so damn perceptive. It was as though Al had suddenly obtained some strange omniscient power that was good enough to get him a job for a psychic hotline. _But he's_ _right you know_, another voice entirely of its own said. _You should go talk to Winry._

_That's what I'm going to do right now_, Ed shot back hotly as he neared the girl he wanted to speak to. However, she was not alone. Standing next to her, rather closely he couldn't help but notice, was a tall figure. Instantly, he knew who the stranger was.

Russell Tringham, Ed's academic competitor and arch-enemy since grade school. He never liked the guy and nor will he ever in his lifetime. Russell possessed an if-you-can-do-it-then-I-can-do-better attitude that got on his nerves, and was constantly putting himself up against Ed just to see who reigned supreme. What was worse was Russell, Ed noticed one day, had taken an interest in Winry. Every time he saw him near Winry, Russell was constantly flirting with her and of course, our favorite chibi Fullmetal did not like that one bit.

Ed stomped over to the two of them, placing himself in the middle as he glared his Daggers of Death at his aimed target. "Tringham," he snarled with a taste of poison.

"Elric," Russell snarled back. Winry sweat dropped, unconsciously taking hold of Ed's arm as though to prevent him from beating his rival to a pulp.

"What're you doing here?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm picking Winry up," Russell said as a matter-of-factly.

"What for?" he looked over at Winry. This was not his idea of getting around to talk to her again.

"We're going to the movies," she replied, not meeting his gaze.

"What!" Ed burst out more loudly than intended. _Going to the movies? As in a **date**!_

"No need to yell," Russell hissed with a roll of his eyes. "We can hear you from down there short man."

Fists clenched, temper dangerously rising, Ed was ready to beat his opponent to the floor, but a tug on the arm had held him back. A victorious smirk plastered its way across Russell's face.

"Ed, don't," Winry said almost pleadingly as Russell started leading her out the door. "We're not even on a date, ok?"

But Ed didn't hear her. A monster unleashed its wrath and gnawed on his insides, wanting to take control and hunt down that Tringham. He stared after them, stunned and outraged to his spot without the ability to do anything else but to rant and rave.

"Whoa Fullmetal, what's up?" Roy asked as he popped out of nowhere. Riza magically appeared by his side, looking upon Ed questionably.

"And who's the guy?" she asked.

"Russell Tringham," Ed said through clenched teeth. "He's taking Winry to the movies, the bastard."

Roy took out his car keys, twirling them around his finger as a diabolical plan formulated in his mind. "Ok Ed, let's go."

"Go where?" Ed asked, peering at Mustang with a suspicious look.

"To the movies- we're going to do a little spying on Miss Winry."

"Spy!" Ed proclaimed eyes wide. "You're not serious are you!"

Riza pulled Roy down by his sleeve, whispering cautiously into his ear, "We can't do that! It's not a good idea."

"Look, I don't want this Russell guy messing up with "the thing." And yes it is a good idea since I came up with it," Roy haughtily whispered back. "Besides, it'll be fine. She won't even know we're there."

_Don't be so sure._ "… Alright, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Deal," Roy straightened up and looked at Ed. "So, what do you say?"

Ed really didn't know what to say to any of this. _Should I spy or should I just hope that_ _nothing happens between them?_ An image of Winry and Russell sucking each other's faces off flashed in his mind and jealousy began brewing in the chambers of his temper.

"Ok, fine Mustang," he said, reassuring himself he was just going to make sure that nothing would happen between Winry and Russell. "Let's go."

Roy and Ed started off towards the car, Riza following reluctantly behind them. "This isn't going to be good," she muttered. "Not good at all."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Whoa ho ho, bet you guys didn't see that coming! But if you did, then you must be "psycho." (Tee hee hee, silly Al for making that cute little mistake) Initially I wasn't going to have Russell in the storyline at all, but I thought it'd be fun to stick him in here. Yeah I know that he's a year younger than Ed and Winry, but just for this story's sake, please pretend he's the same age as them.

Anywho, I'm going to have a few more characters make a cameo appearance. So far, I've had those two Ishbalan boys, Rose and Hughes- next up Envy and Gluttony. I'm thinking of sticking Shezcka, Armstrong, Lust, Scar and possibly Izumi, Ross and Broche (that's his name right? I can't seem to remember) sometime later, so don't be surprised if they're mentioned. If you want to see any other characters make a small cameo, don't be hesitant to suggest! I don't bite.

Ok, so onto review replies: (You guys totally rock my friggin socks off)

**crazyanimefreak15:** Yay, thanks for agreeing with me about the whole it's too early for them to kiss thing. Oo, and thanks for clearing up for me which Ishbalan bro was the younger! And another million thank yous for the R&R!

**TennyoAkana: **You have more ideas? Please tell! Just email me any other suggestions and stuff you might have! I know, this is getting me into the Christmas mood too! –starts singing X-mas songs- Thanks for the R&R!

**Inu-KagomeFan:** Lol, sorry about that- I'll make them kiss on other chapter, cross my heart, hope to fly! Can't wait to read your one-shot! Thanks for the lovely review!

**WildfireDreams:** Rick's the older one? Whoopsy-daisy. Oh well. Ah yes, mistletoe- can't have a Christmas fic without it! Thanks for the awesome review!

**MetalWing Alchemist:** I'm glad to hear that you like this fic and Four Seasons- makes me feel happy and fuzzy and warm and stuff inside. Thanks a bunch for the super review!

**silent:tears:fall:** Lol, yeah I'm thinking of putting Scar in here somehow- possibly with Lust like you mentioned. XD makes me laugh just thinking of it. Yay, you spotted my foreshadowing hint! Thanks for the R&R!

**edward's-love:** Lol, darn those Ishbalan brothers! –snaps fingers- Yes, be very prepared. You'll never know what weird idea's going to come into mind XD. Thanks for the R&R!

**InuBebop1016:** Lmao, sorry for the long wait for this chap! Yes, Fullmetal before everything! But stupid school gets in the way, curses! I promise on all the mocha frapuccinnos in the world- I just llloovvveee those stuff- that they will kiss by the end of the story! Scouts honor! Thanks for the R&R!

**NekoRaven: **Aw, thanks for saying that! I don't think that I write the best Ed/Winry, but it makes me happy that you think I do –smiles!- No need to apologize! Lol, thanks a lot for the divine review!

**Prong Paper Dork:** -snorts very unlady like- Fer-fer, you're such a dork! XD But that's ok 'cause you're just the bestest lil sis out there! But just _where_ on earth did you come up with those names? Anywho, thanks for the review- I'll cherish it forever.

**fullmetal annoyance:** Lol! Whoops, thanks for catching my careless typo there! I can't believe I put 'pant' instead of 'plant.' –shakes head sadly- Thanks a lot for the R&R!

**MastahChibeh:** Oh, I want an Ed doll! I agree- there needs to be more EdWinry stuff out there! Thanks for the R&R!

**f-zelda:** Thanks sooo much for the review!

**tennis-tensai: **Thanks for letting me know that everyone was still in character! And thanks even more for the review!

Stay tuned for next chapter: Ed spying, Winry yelling, and Envy name-calling? Oh my!

Oo, I spy with my far-sighted eyes that lovely square button thingy right there.


	6. The Grinch Who Stole Christmas

Oh no, it's me again. I'm sorry for the delayed update! I just haven't had time to write much anymore. But just to let you know, this chapter's full of potty-mouth usage. It's not too bad or anything, it's just language that might not be suitable for some. Anyways, here's this chappy and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ed adjusted his sunglasses as he entered the highly decorated movie theatres- fake Christmas trees stood in every corner, banners of green and red hung happily, tinsel and sparkling lights galore- with Roy and Riza trailing behind. He was starting to feel iffy about the whole spying deal. What if he would get caught? _Winry would kill me_, he gulped, thinking about the murderous wrench she used every so often.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes. Roy sighed, aggravation at a high level.

"_Yes Fullmetal_," he said exasperatedly. "Just as long as you don't do anything to mess it up, it'll be fine."

Ed blinked. "As long as _I _don't do anything to mess it up? What about you and Riza? I believe you said _we're_ going to spy? We're as in we are- if you're having difficulty, that's plural Mustang!"

"Thanks for the grammar lesson," Roy coolly responded. "But Riza and I are going to see another movie."

"Huh! But- but-!"

"If she sees all three of us in there, what's she going to think? Besides you like Winry, am I right? Perhaps, you're even in love with her?" Roy had never seen anyone turn red so fast; Ed's face was lit up in such a bright scarlet, it would have probably been visible even in the dark. Taking that answer as a yes, he continued, "Well then, go make sure that Russell doesn't take her away from you."

With that, Roy and Riza sauntered off in the other direction, waving as Mustang warned, "Don't get caught!"

Riza looked over at Ed and sighed, still very unsure about everything. Crossing her fingers, she hoped this wouldn't ruin anything. They couldn't afford any setbacks for the Secret Mission, especially when everything had been so smooth-sailing.

Up until now.

* * *

Fumbling for his wallet, Ed searched his pockets as he stood in line for the snack bar. The smell of popcorn was so intoxicating; it was making him hungry, and just seeing the boxes of candy lined up neatly along the counter, slushies swirling in the machine were enough to make him go buy some.

He reached the front of the line only to see the cash register unattended. A large, short employee with a bald head stood by the popping kernels, devouring each and every one as they jumped out of the kettle. He didn't seem to notice Ed standing there.

"Um, excuse me?" Ed called, tapping the counter to get the man's attention. Another employee with dark, long green hair resembling a palm tree came up to his fellow hungry co-worker.

"Gluttony, stop eating all the damn food," he hissed, smacking the other upside the head. "God, you idiot. I still don't see why Sloth won't fire you."

"Sorry, Envy," Gluttony pouted, gazing at the popcorn as though it were something forbidden. "I was just hungry…"

"You're _always_ hungry," Envy remarked irritably.

"Excuse me!" Ed practically shouted, banging on the counter top. Envy took notice of him, rolling his eyes irritably and walked towards him. "Whaddya want, pipsqueak?"

Ed clenched his teeth, ready to blow but stopped himself. _Don't explode, don't explode_ he thought. Instead of the usual "Who are you calling a pipsqueak?" comeback, he resorted to an icy glare, seeing that Envy was not worth getting riled up over.

"One popcorn and a drink," he said, remembering his manners and added in mock polite, "Please."

"Would you like a _small_?" Envy smirked.

"Make it a large," Ed snarled.

"Sure, whatever," Envy looked over at Gluttony. "Hey you, gimme a small popcorn and a small drink!"

"I asked for a large," Ed reminded hotly, but that remark went ignored. Gluttony handed the order, looking at it pathetically and went sulking off to stare at the cooking hot dogs.

"That'll be 6.50," Envy rung up the total. Scowling, Ed handed him the amount, grabbing the popcorn and soda. "Enjoy the show, pipsqueak," he called, smirking the widest smirk in the history of smirk-giving before scolding Gluttony about not eating the hot dogs.

* * *

"Roy, I really think this is a bad idea," Riza said worryingly as she made her way towards a seat. "Maybe we should call it off?"

"Nonsense," Roy plopped down next to Riza and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close as he smiled a confident smile. "Everything will be fine."

"Must you be so certain about everything?" she sighed.

Roy snorted. "Must you have so little faith in my plan?"

"Must you always have plans that are reeking with disaster?"

"Must you question my motives like this?"

Without even bringing their attention towards the screen, they played the newly invented "Must you?" game, bickering and arguing as though they were already a married couple.

* * *

Ed snuck a seat in the back, popcorn in hand, a soda in the other, while his dark shades concealed his eyes. He was able to spot Winry and Russell, who were chatting animatedly about something, sitting diagonally from where they were, somewhat out of view and at the same time, he had a decent view of them. The lights began to dim as the previews began to play. Ed munched on his food, keeping his eyes on the two instead of the screen. Russell and Winry had stopped talking, their attention locked ahead.

But then Ed saw it; Russell's arm creeping up, snaking around Winry's shoulders. Without really thinking what he was doing, Edward flicked some of his popcorn at his enemy, aiming his weapons of choice at Russell's head.

"What the hell?" he said, feeling something hit his ear. Ed suppressed a stifled laugh as Russell looked past him, unsuspecting of the braided rival sitting close by.

"Is something wrong?" Winry asked.

"No, no," Russell shook his head, getting back to the movie. Ed smirked foolishly to himself, almost too much so he knew and sipped his soda, watching them out of the corner of his eye.

Then he saw it again; Russell's arm ready to wrap around Winry's shoulders. He almost choked on his drink, but quickly took off the lid. He grabbed a chunk of ice, chucking it at Russell, making the cursed arm coil back.

"Ow, dammit!" Russell swore, causing a few people to snap at him.

"Shut up!" someone jeered.

"Keep your comments to yourself!" another snapped.

Ed cackled evilly under his breath. "Mwahahaha…"

Russell glanced over to the stranger with the sunglasses, narrowing his eyes at him as he tried to decipher why he had a feeling that this person was no ordinary stranger after all.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" Winry asked, thinking he was having some sort of crisis with the people in back of them.

He turned to face her with a stupid smile. "No, nothing's bothering me." Satisfied, but still worried, she looked back to the screen.

As dumb as it would sound to anyone, Ed was having fun poking at Russell, the best part being that his rival didn't even know it was him. _It's good to be bad,_ Ed thought, sipping the last of his drink with a sweet taste of victory.

Minutes flew by without any signs of Russell trying to make a move on Winry. Half an hour went by, and Ed was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Due to the fact that he drank all his soda, he had to use to restroom _very,_ very badly. He cursed the bad timing, tapping his foot on the ground in a resolute conclusion that he was to not go anywhere until the movie was over.

"Come on, think!" a guy in the movie exclaimed. "What name starts with a P?"

"P…P…Peter!" one of the main characters cried.

"No, that can't be it," the guy said over dramatically, shaking his head with much vigor. "Think! P! A girl's name that starts with a P!" All the characters in the film went quiet as the guy kept shouting the letter over and over again. "P! _P!_ **P!**"

_That's it!_ As though he had been shocked with an electric current, Ed sprang up from his seat and dashed out; he could not hold it in anymore. With a speed he never knew he had the ability to run, he rushed past people, up some stairs, and into the men's restroom, where he was finally able to relieve himself.

Russell looked over his shoulder. _The dude with the sunglasses is gone_. He suddenly stood up, wishing he hadn't drunken so much of his soda. "I'm going to the restroom," he informed before walking out. (A/N: Uh oh!)

* * *

"I can't believe I'm watching a chick movie," Roy sighed and slouched into his seat, feeling isolated among the crowd of women who were shedding movie-caused tears. Even Riza was crying softly to herself, recomposing her position every time a salty drop streamed down her cheek.

"Oh be quiet you," she sniffed, fighting the urge to bawl her eyes out at the heart-wrenching scene before them.

"I knew Love Reunited didn't sound like a promising title for a movie," Roy regretfully mumbled.

"You're the one who picked it," Riza remarked, suddenly remembering about Ed. "Hey, you don't think that Ed's in the bathroom and Russell's heading there as we speak?"

"Of course not, that would be unlucky," Roy said, a hope wishing an event as that wouldn't happen. He looked to his watch; they had at least another thirty minutes before the ending of the movie, thirty minutes in which he was barely hanging in there. With another sigh, he sipped some Coke out of his lid-free cup. An ice cube hit his eye, leaving its wet mark and giving him an appearance that he had been crying.

Riza turned to him. "Oh, Roy," she cooed, wiping the "tear" sparkling down his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I never knew you could be so sensitive."

He was slightly confused as to what she meant, but didn't question about it so he wouldn't ruin the moment. He leaned his head against hers, thinking that maybe chick flicks weren't too bad after all.

* * *

Feeling slightly better, Ed ran his hands under the cool water, rinsing off the soapsuds that bubbled around his fingers. Hands clean, he dried them off, walking off casually, not noticing where he was going. Accidentally, he bumped into someone entering the bathroom, his glasses falling to the ground with the hard impact.

"Oh, sor-" he stopped. The person he had turned out to be no other than- "Tringham," he snarled.

"Elric," Russell snarled back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching a movie," Ed snapped smartly. "This is a _movie_ theatre."

"Smart ass," Russell scoffed.

"Look who's talking, dumbass."

They scowled, throwing their best glares at each other. If looks could kill, they both would have died a million times over.

"Now if you could get out of my way," Russell pushed past Ed roughly.

"Jerk," he muttered, stooping down to pick up his sunglasses and slipped them on, hastily making his way back into the movie.

He tiptoed quietly into his seat, ducking as Russell made his way next to Winry. He sat back up, slouching slightly as their conversation drifted its way to Ed's ears.

"There you are. Took you long enough," Winry joked lightly.

"Sorry," Russell apologized. "I bumped into someone."

_Shit,_ Ed mentally swore.

"Really? Who?"

_Shit shit!_ "Elric," Russell said with bit of venom.

"Edward? You-you mean… _he's here_!" Psychopath music began to play as Winry looked around, searching everywhere for Ed, who could do nothing but sit there, glued down to his seat. Her glance came upon him, snorting at his little disguise. Even with the shades on, she could recognize him anywhere.

She couldn't believe it. _What the_ hell _is he doing here?_ She stood up, pointing a finger as a flash of lightning went off from the film and one of the characters shrieked.

_Shit shitey shit._

"**YOU!**" she bellowed in a deadly tone. (A/n: Ooo, he's in trouble now.)

Ed couldn't do anything; he just sank into his chair, wishing a hole would appear in the ground so that he could hide inside of it. He didn't feel like a bad boy anymore; he was caught and the spotlight was shining on him. _I am so busted…_

"Uh, Winry," he chuckled nervously. "Hi…?"

Winry was not amused. She was downright furious. Everyone could feel her negative energy, not bothering to tell her to hush up in fear of getting on the short end of the stick.

"_Edward. Elric._" She clenched her teeth together; grinding them as flames appeared, showing how much potential she had of killing him.

"Um… he heh… Oh, Win," Ed tried to east the tension. "D-did I ever tell you that-that… You look really nice in that outfit." Didn't work.

"I'm really sorry Russell, but I have to talk to Edward," she narrowed her eyes until they were mere slits and grabbed him by his braid. Next thing he knew, they were out in the lobby and World War three had begun.

"What are you doing here!" she yelled as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Watching a movie," he said stupidly, a crowd gathering curiously around them.

"With sunglasses on? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were spying on me!" The small audience gasped, turning to Ed with an oh-no-you-didn't stare.

"I wasn't spying!" he declared, only to have someone throw popcorn at him. "I was just-!"

"Jealous?" Winry shot back, not bothering to hear what dim-witted remark he had that would support his reasoning. "You're just jealous of Russell taking me to the movies, aren't you!"

"I am not jealous of that jerk!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Ed!" she screamed so ferociously, that everyone in range jumped back. Hot tears of anger and frustration stung at her eyes, but she furiously blinked them away. "How could you do this? We weren't even on a date!"

Ed blinked once, twice. "N-not… not on a date?"

"Yes Ed, not on a date," she wanted to slap him, or better yet, smack him upside the head with her wrench. "What the hell gave you the stupid idea that we were?"

Coincidentally, Roy and Riza had walked out of their movie, both noticing the mini crowd gathered in the lobby. They pushed their way through, surprised to see Ed and Winry in the middle of it all.

"Hey Fullmetal, what's-?" Roy started, but stopped when Ed started proclaiming.

"Look it wasn't my idea! Roy and Riza were the ones who told me to spy on you!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the two. A gasp swept through the audience, their incredulous stare turning on the baffled couple.

Winry glanced at Roy and Riza, her face a mask of etched hurt and anger. "Is this true?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't.

"Well, you see… um…" Roy shoved his hands into his pockets, unable to answer the question. Riza looked to the ground guiltily, avoiding the dare to see the expression on her friend's face. They too had the spotlight on them, sharing the same pool of guilt and red-handedness as Ed.

"But… how could you…?" Winry said, crest-fallen. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe Roy, she couldn't believe Riza… she couldn't believe Ed. _How could they?_ She wondered, thinking the better inquiry was _why?_

But she didn't bother to ask; all she wanted was to get out of there… to get away from them. Every good thought, every ounce of trust she had for Ed, Roy and Riza- gone in a matter of minutes.

"These are the last words I'm ever going to say to you," Winry shouted, eyeing the three of them good and hard. "I'm never speaking to you- all of you ever again!"

Without another word, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the building. Ed swallowed the painful lump in his throat, throwing the sunglasses at Roy as to say 'thank a lot.' "Here's your goddamn glasses. I'm out of here." He knocked his way through the crowd, shoving people as he stalked off.

Then there were two. Riza and Roy stood by awkwardly, surrounded by the dispersing on-lookers.

"Roy?" Riza turned to him.

"Mm?"

"Remember how I said that if we get caught, I'm blaming you?" Roy nodded apprehensively. "Nice work, you idiot," she poked him hard before leaving him to wallow in his guilt alone.

_This is just great_, Roy thought angrily. _Everything's ruined! I stole Christmas away, and made Riza mad at me. Just great!_ He felt as though he shouldn't show up for work tomorrow to be Santa. Instead, he thought a grinch costume would be more fitting, more reasonable to wear after formulating such a stupid idea.

"Encore! Encore!"

Roy turned to see Envy smirking amusedly behind the counter, clapping mockingly.

"Bravo! You deserve the idiot award!"

Roy suddenly wished he had the power to burn him to a crisp with a snap of the fingers, but when nothing happened, he turned to words instead. "Up yours, palm tree boy," he yelled before making his way out of the theatre.

Envy snorted. "What a stupid-" he stopped when he saw no more slushies spinning in the machine. There was Gluttony, lying on the floor with a major brain freeze, red liquid staining the corners of his mouth. Envy banged his fist angrily on the counter.

"Gluttony, I hope you enjoyed that slushie, 'cause pal, it's your last. Oh, Sloth!"

* * *

So yeah, I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you all liked it anyways. The next chappy's going to be full of fluff; I have it all in my head, I just need to get it on paper. Any suggestions are welcomed!

Onto some review replies!

matthias208: I'm glad I made you feel better when you were sick! It sucks getting sick, doesn't it? You're comment made me smile. Thanks for the R&R and please, keep reading!

NekoRaven: Lol! Russell does ruin everything! I hope you like Gluttony and Envy's cameo! XD Haha, sue school! Amen to that! Love the idea- we should all protest! XD XD Thanks a bunch for the R&R!

crazyanimefreak15: What was the website's URL? All it said was http/groups... And that was it. Anyways, thanks so much for the R&R! Hope you keep reading!

Terrasina Dragonwagon: Ed, Basque Grand- I don't like him either. He's such a weenie face. Thanks for the suggestion! I think I'll use it in a later chapter. Another thank you for the R&R!

Inu-KagomeFan: rotfl, Of course! Ed is so much better than Russell! And a hell of a lot better looking too. –giggle giggle- Winry's cool too! I mean, she's a mechanic, freaking awesome job if you ask me. Girl power to her. Thanks a million for the review!

WildfireDreams: Ok cool, I'm glad I got that right. Thanks a million for the R&R! –smile smile, happy face-

edward's-love: Lol, sorry for the lack of updates. Poor Ed, I guess he's not cut out to be a spy, huh? Anywho, thanks a lot for the review!

Meika-chan: -smile- I will keep writing till pigs fly. Thanks for the review!

fullmetal annoyance: Lmao! Yes, we're all psycho! XD XD XD Russell is weird, not really one of my fav characters at all. Anyways, thanks bunch for the review!

Omg, it's already October- 2 more months till Christmas! Dude, 16 more days till my 16th b-day… geez, I'm getting old.

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter: 101 Ways to Apologize. See ya soon!


	7. 101 Ways to Apologize

Howdy! Alright, another chapter ( insert ooo's and aaaa's here). Just a little warning though: towards the end, it gets really fluffy. I mean, so very fluffy, you might suffocate from it all, so watch out. Sorry this is a little lengthy though! Well, I'm off to do some Spanish homework. ¡Esperanza que usted goza! (Hope you enjoy!)

A quick disclaimer thing: the lyrics to the song used are not mine.

* * *

The merry Christmas spirit in the North Pole had disappeared after the dreadful turn of events the night before, leaving a thick, angry tension on the air. The reluctance of not wanting to come for work was evident in the Santa Crew's behavior, looming over like some dark, ominous cloud. The dead holiday joy seemed to have an impact on the customers, scaring away the little children while parents gave disapproving frowns at the lack of good service.

Winry did not show up for work the next day, a mystery to no one except for Al, who was left in the dark about everything. The other three, Ed, Roy and Riza, were avoiding each other skillfully, which only made the tangles of tension tighten on the small thread that was barely keeping them from screaming at each other. It was a complicated web of who was mad at whom, so to cut to the chase, poor Al was caught in the middle of it all.

With no means of communication since the Silent Treatment was in effect, the mad trio had him deliver any message one might have for the other. Al had no say in the whatsoever, but didn't have much of a choice.

"Roy wants to know if he can take a break," he reported to Riza. She sighed, stealing a glance at the slouching Santa posed lazily on his chair.

"Tell him I said no."

Al nodded and took off, heading towards the receiver of the news, but was intercepted by his brother.

"Where's Winry?" Ed asked, quickly adding, "Not that I care or anything. It's just I haven't seen her all day, and well, I was… wondering."

"How should I know?" Al shrugged. "I don't even know what's going on with you guys."

"I thought I already told you?"

"Nope." Al shook his head. He had asked the night before, but that question got thrown out of the window along with Ed's ranting and morbid attitude.

"It's all _Mustang's_ fault," Ed replied, saying the name with disgust. "He and Riza told me to spy on Winry while she went out to the movies with _Tringham_-"

"And you got caught?" Al finished, seeing it as the only reasonable answer. Ed nodded. "Well, this is dumb. It's ruining with the Secret Mission!"

Ed blinked. "What Secret Mission?" He eyed his brother suspiciously.

"Hm? I didn't say that," the younger Elric abruptly replied, covering up his little blurt. "I just said- said… Secret Santa! Yes, yes! There we go!" he forced a chuckle as his sibling looked at him strangely.

"What Secret- _Oh!_" Ed gasped in realization. _Dammit all, I completely forgot about that!_

"How's it going? I mean, did you find a gift for your Secret Santa?"

"Well, no. Not really," Ed rubbed the back of his head, eyes set on his jingling elf shoes. "I don't really know what to get Wi- I mean, the person, especially since we had a sort of… argument."

"Did you try apologizing?" Al asked, although he knew what the answer would be.

"No…"

Al shook his head. "Why not? Come on, Ed. Just say sorry, and everything will be fine again."

"But what if she- I mean, the person doesn't forgive me? What if the person stays mad at me? What if-?" Feeling as though he had said too much, Ed waved the matter aside and quickly changed the flow of the conversation to a less revealing subject. "Look, tell Roy I said he needs to get off his lazy ass and get back to work."

"Brother! That's not very-!"

"Don't care," came the reply. Al sighed, mocking a salute before trudging off.

* * *

"Al!"

The reindeer dressed employee rolled his eyes at the call. It was the 115th time- he had actually kept a tally- in the past two days where he was summoned to run an errand or message just because Roy, Ed and Riza were still fuming over the movie disaster. Winry had not turned up for work again, and the tension was so tight in the atmosphere, it was getting hard to breathe.

"_Yes_?" Al muttered through his teeth. It had only been forty-eight hours, and the delivery boy routine was getting old. He had come to a sudden awareness that he was being used.

Ed warily strolled over. He had never seen his brother so irritated before, instinct telling him it'd be a better idea to turn and slowly walk away than to feel the wrath of Al's aggravated mood.

"_Yes_?" The word was repeated in a tone that was rarely used by Al; serious and bone-chillingly freaky.

"Oh, could you tell Mustang that-?"

"Al!" another voice stopped the conversation. Roy approached them, obviously avoiding the fact that Ed was right there as he brushed aside the golden glare daggered at him.

"_What_?"

Roy felt himself step back. "Um, I need you to tell Riza something."

"_Ok. Fine. What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Tell. Her_?"

"That I said I'm-"

"Alphonse!" Riza joined the party. A brief awkward silence passed over; here they were, Ed, Roy, Riza, standing in the same proximity. The air was electric- if one wrong word were to be said, one wrong move to be made, then they'd all burn.

"_Yeah_?" Al was like a bomb, ready to detonate once the right button was pressed.

"I need you to get some film," Riza cautiously responded. "I'd get it myself, but there's a stack of pictures that I need to develop."

Ed cleared his throat, grabbing his sibling by the arm as he brought him to his side. "Uh, Al. I think I asked you first."

Frowning, Roy took Al and scoffed. "Well, I'm the boss Al. I believe you should send my message."

In a blink of an eye, the youngest employee was standing next to Riza. "But Al, there's that saying, ladies first. You know that, right?"

"But you're my brother," Ed grabbed his family member.

"And I'm the one who sees if you get a paycheck," Roy yanked Al next to him.

"Al, I really need some film to do my job," Riza tried to persuade, but the I'm-taking-Al feud had only just begun.

"Come on Al, you're related to me."

"Al, you're my only trustworthy employee."

"Alphonse, be a sweet boy and get me some film?"

"Al!"

"Al!"

"Al!"

"Alphon-!"

"SHUT UP!"

The talking had ceased, all shocked from the sudden outburst coming from the boy whose top had just blown off. Al had snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong with all you people? You're acting like a bunch of idiots! It's the holidays, for crying out loud! And damn it, this isn't how we should be acting towards each other!"

Seeing he was right, the trio hung their heads as though they were being scolded by an angry parent.

"You guys are letting some stupid thing ruin this, and I'm sick of it! Why can't you just say sorry? You guys yell and argue, complain and whine all day, but you can't even say one simple word to each other! You're all… IMPOSSIBLE!"

As though a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest, Al let out a deep breath; however, he was not done yet. Taking it down a notch, he continued, "Come on guys. There are only 6 more days till Christmas. I think the best gift this year would just be seeing all of you talking again, but to actually make that happen, try apologizing first." He looked pleadingly from Roy, to Ed then to Riza. They all glanced at one another, unsure as to who should go first or where to begin.

"Ok, look… I'm sorry," Roy boldly said. "I don't know what I was thinking with the whole plan. I apologize for my actions, but you know what? I do deserve the idiot award."

He felt a hand entwine with his and he looked over at Riza, who was gazing at him with a smile. "Well, you're my idiot you big goof," she teased. "And I'm sorry Ed, for not stopping Roy. And Roy, I'm sorry for not putting an end to your little escapade."

Everyone glanced at Ed, waiting for an apology to be given but he blinked. "What do I have to say sorry for?"

"For going with the plan," Roy replied like it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"It was your idea," Ed shot back.

Al sighed. "Brother!"

"Ok, ok fine! I'm sorry," Ed hastily said, the words slurring out of his mouth. "There, happy?" The others rolled their eyes, but laughed, tension gone, contentment filling one another. However, they knew there was one person left to make the North Pole crew complete.

"You guys," Al suddenly said. "You know, there's someone else who deserves an apology too."

* * *

Setting her wrench down aside, Winry wiped her brow as she gazed at her newly made creation that she had been slaving over for days, something which she called automail. It was brilliant; a prosthetic limb, only much more high-tech and durable. She could've won some sort of award for it, but even if she did, she knew it wouldn't make her happy.

She groaned and slumped in her chair. Two days had gone by, two days since she talked, or rather, yelled at Roy, Ed and Riza. Mixed emotions played at her strings, making a melody of confusion, anger, hurt. She didn't know if she should be livid, well, she knew she should be, but that fury brought regret_. Did I overreact a bit?_ She wondered. _No, I_ _didn't_ she shook her head. _Well, how else was I supposed to react?_

The questions were giving her a headache, and Winry closed her eyes, thinking of how long it would be until she'd actually go back to work and face reality.

There was a tap on the door. "Winry?" It was Pinako.

"Yeah?"

"You've got visitors?"

"Who?"

"Uh, Nelly and Paninya." Confused as to why Nelly and Paninya, two friends of hers, would want to come so late at night, Winry wandered into the living room.

But Paninya and Nelly were not the ones she saw. Instead, standing by the door were Riza, Roy… and no Ed. _Why am I not surprised?_ the bitter thought surged through her mind as she looked at the two fiercely. "What do you-?"

"We come with a peace offering," they said, Riza thrusting a plate full of something towards her. A sweet scent of freshly baked morsels filled the air. _Damn them_, Winry thought_. I love chocolate chip cookies._

"And we came to apologize," Roy announced.

"I'm sorry Winry," Riza said. "We did something stupid."

"I'm sorry as well," Mustang added. "A thousand apologies a thousand times over."

"Please forgive us!" they bowed, awaiting the final decision from Winry, who smiled at her friends' gesture, but disappointment from a missing face troubled her from grinning fully. When she did not respond, they bombarded her with more apologies.

"We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! We're-!"

"Ok, ok!" Winry exclaimed. "I forgive you!"

Riza and Roy beamed. "Do you really?"

Winry nodded. "If you hand over those cookies, you've got yourselves a deal."

* * *

11:11 and quiet had settled itself in the night fog of Resembool, twinkling houses lay dormant with its occupants drifted away into slumber; even the snow looked like it had nestled away into sleep, covering the ground as it crunched noiselessly under Edward's feet.

One would wonder what he would be doing out so late with a stereo in hand, a Christmas Cd tucked away in the other, a rope of lights and extension cords snaking behind, but he knew exactly what he was doing.

"_Why didn't you come with us to apologize to Winry?" Roy demanded over the phone. "We were expecting you to show up!"_

"_I know, but I can't do it," Ed mumbled, seeing Al on the other side of the room with the receiver in his ear, listening to the conversation._

"_Just say sorry!" Riza's voice faintly echoed in the background._

"_Yes, there are more than 101 ways to apologize," Roy said wisely._

"_Be creative and pick one!" Al chimed._

"_Surprise her!" Riza proclaimed._

"_But what if she-?"_

"_No buts!" three voices chorused back like a choral group. "Do it!" They chanted. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"_

"_Shut the hell up!" Ed yelled as he threw the handset back on the phone. He retreated upstairs, Al repeating 'Do it!' like some tribal ritual. _

Ed stopped at the front gate of his destination and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," he said, preparing for what needed to be done.

* * *

While all the world slept, a case of insomnia decided to plague Winry Rockbell, casting her into a night with a weary mind. Questions kept swimming in an endless oblivion. _Where was Ed? Why hadn't he apologized like the rest? Should I be mad? Should I hate him? Does he hate me? Where, why, what, how? _But suddenly-

_Fwump!_ Pause. _Fwump!_ Pause. _Fwump!_

Winry sat up in bed, hearing the noises coming from the glass door that led to her balcony. Packs of ice collided with the clear frame. Letting her curiosity lead her, she walked out and into the frigid air and looked down.

And then-

Music was blasted as a song began to play. She knew it immediately, an old favorite of hers, especially during Christmas time, and the person singing it was no other than Ed himself.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you"_

Dogs began to bark, lamps on houses switched on, even a car alarm down the street had been triggered but even so, Ed sang his heart out, and Winry couldn't help but smile.

"_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you"_

She watched him, dancing in the snow; voice off-key in some parts but nice to listen to nonetheless. He looked like an idiot, a fool almost, but he didn't seem to mind. She abandoned all thoughts about being mad at him, for it was the last thing to cross her mind.

"_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need"_

He bent down in the snow, and she looked on curiously. He was fumbling with something, with what she couldn't tell.

"_Won't you please bring my baby home  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want her for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true"_

Ed did a one man can-can, holding an object in his hands as he belted out notes like he had done it all the time. The song was just about over and with a bellowing hoarse, he sang,

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!" he pointed a finger directly at her, and pushed a button on the remote he was holding. Magically, the words "I'm Sorry" glittered in the snow with red and green Christmas lights, twinkling vibrantly in the white sea below. Winry let out a small gasp, the stability in her legs turning into jelly.

"All I want for Christmas is you!" Spinning much too fast for friction to follow, Ed slipped on the ice and came crashing down, grace absent from his side. With an 'oof!' followed by a long list of curse words, he face planted in the snow.

"Damn, that was smooth," he muttered, recomposing himself after his debut fall.

"You…"

Ed looked up and saw Winry standing in her pajamas with a jacket placed on hastily around her shoulders. The expression on her face was undecipherable, and he couldn't tell whether she was angry… surprised…

"Me…" he said as their eyes became locked in a spell neither could break out of. The frigid breeze brought a comfortable silence, a moment for them to think of what to make out of their current situation.

"You know," Winry finally said, holding out a hand, "you should have tried out for the winter musical- you could've gotten the lead role."

Ed took her hand, seeing how perfectly it fit into his. "But I thought you said I couldn't act."

"But you can sing," she smiled softly. "You should be a choir boy or sing Christmas carols on front porches. People will love you for it." Ed laughed, and as though it were something contagious, it didn't take long for Winry to catch on. Moments passed before they were cured of their giggle fits, traces of a smile played across their lips.

"Ed?" Winry said, hands hidden behind her back.

"Yeah?" She didn't respond, instead, leaped into his arms, feeling the action would express more than words alone. Ed held her, swinging her around from being caught off-guard.

"Uh, W-Winry?" he stammered.

Realizing what she had done, Winry pried herself off, stepping back as she laughed awkwardly. "Sorry," she blurted out. "I didn't mean to-"

"No Winry," said Ed, looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am, from the spying incident to almost ruining our friendship. Will you… you know, forgive me?"

"Of course I will," she didn't even give it a second thought for it wasn't necessary to. Relief came like a blessing and Ed couldn't help but smile. Even his smile was contagious and Winry grinned with him, beaming in the face of the moonlight.

"You know," Winry said, "what sounds really good right now?"

Ed knew that look on her face, thoughts readable by her expression. "Hot chocolate?"

"Uh-huh, hot chocolate swimming in marshmallows," she turned to him with that same smile. "Don't you think so?"

"Absolutely," Ed replied, and found his hand in hers once more as she led him inside.

* * *

Aw, now wasn't that just spiffy? Holy shimoly, this chapter was long- took me almost two hours to type, but it was worth every second. Oh, I have a question: when's Winry's birthday? I've been wondering that for a while now actually. And who's older, Winry or Ed? I've heard that Win was older, but is that true?

Review replies! Hoo-ha!

**2supersmart**: I thought the bathroom part was a little silly, it was just some really random idea that came to my head, but I'm glad you liked it! I'm even gladder- I don't think that's a real word… meh, oh well- that you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the fantabulous- I don't think that's a real word either- review! Hope you keep reading!

**silent:tears:fall**: Silly Ed, thinking Winry and Russell were on a date. But that's ok, I'm pretty sure he made up for that! Glad you liked the cameos- there'll be more soon! Aw, thanks for the b-day wish! A gazillion more thank you's for the review!

**MoonStarDutchess**: Yay! You like the story! I'm glad! –jig jig, dance dance- Thanks for the review, and please keep reading!

**no1 important**: Lmao! Haha, glad you liked the bathroom humor. I really don't know where that came from, but I guess it worked out alright. And oh sweet Jesus, please keep reading! XD Thanks a bunch for the review!

**MastahChibeh**: -shakes head sadly- yeah, Edo dear is an idiot; when will he learn? Aw, happy happy to hear you'll love this fic! Many many thank yous many many times over!

**winryrockbell2**: All your reviews made me smile- they made my day! It's so awesome to hear that you're enjoying this story! Sorry if this update wasn't exactly as quick as a bunny. I'm trying my best to finish this, especially around December-ish. Anyways, thank you thank you! for the awesomely awesome reviews!

**f-zelda**: Delighted to know you think this is good! –smile- Thanks a bunch cherry punch for the review! Please stay tuned for the next update!

**WildfireDreams**: Last chapter just wasn't Ed's time to shine was it? But he redeemed himself in this chap, hopefully! Thanks for the lovely review!

**unexpection:** Lol, yup! I got that part from the coke commercial! Just imagining that happening between Roy and Riza made me laugh. Envy is awesome! Envy equals evil awesomeness, you know? Aw! Thanks for the birthday wish, and thank you thank you for the review!

**NekoRaven**: Lol, I pictured Gluttony working at a snack bar- almost fell off my chair laughing. Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked this one as well! A million upon millions of thank you's for the review!

**edward's-love**: Tee hee, I'm pretty sure Ed redeemed himself for messing everything up. Thanks for the lovely review, and I hope you keep reading!

**EdWaRd E WoRsHiPpEr**: lmao! I dub thee with the Idiot Award! Lol, thanks a bunch for the awesomely awesome review! Please keep reading!

Oh, before I go, I have a challenge for y'all. Try saying 'unique New York' 10 times really fast WITHOUT messing up. Have fun!

And one more thing, I found a site with a summary of the whole Hagaren movie. Apparently, the person got to see it- lucky!- and wrote about it, so unless you seriously can't wait until it comes out on DVD or something, here's the url, otherwise enter at your own risk:

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/fadingtonothing/index2(dot)html

Honestly, I thought the ending did NOT sound too pleasing –is disappointed and trying her best not to start ranting- but that's just my opinion.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! –goes off singing 'All I want for Christmas is You'-


	8. The Last Day at the North Pole

Wassabi! It's me again with another chapter. It's a little short- I apologize for that. And it's not very good either. I apologize again. I don't know, this chappy was one of those ones that aren't too relevant to the story, but have to be in it to transition onto the next part. But the next chapter will be better!

A little change in topic: Does anyone here watch Naruto? Haha, I got my new catch phrase from it… 'Believe it!' XD

A shout out to the lovely S J Smith for the awesomely done edit! This story would be in oblivion of typos and grammar mistakes if it weren't for you. Thank you so much for your help! –huggles-

Alright, so onto the story!

--

"One…two…three…four…five…"

Winry clasped her hands together, excitement coursing through her body at top speed. She couldn't believe it; only five more days until Christmas, the one holiday that she had been counting down since the beginning of December. Now, it wasn't so far at all.

"Five more days! Five more days!" she danced out of her room and down the stairs, thoughts of Ed's apology lingering uppermost in her mind. A small smile spread its way across her face.

_Ed left a memorable impression_. Sheslipped on her shoes. _On Christmas day, I'll give him one too._

_--_

Riza almost dropped her planner, wondering how the twelve days slipped away to just five. It was safe to say that the Secret Mission was back on- everyone seemed to be on good terms with each other- but even so, time was limited to less than a week.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked from behind the steering wheel.

"Five more days," Riza whispered, eyes wide. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

Roy studied her face as he thought about what would be happening in the upcoming days. "It'll be Christmas?"

"No!" Riza smacked him with her planner. "We only have a little time left to do with the Secret Mission!"

"Oh," was the only word to escape his mouth before, "that's not good."

"What're we going to do? What're we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Riza put a hand to her temple where a headache was unwrapping itself with Christmas joy. Frustration claimed its spot in her mind, clouding her thoughts from coming up with any strategies to accomplish the plan.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Roy reassured, taking his eyes off the road to give her a grin. "I already got it all worked out." Riza gave him a puzzled look and he continued. "I invited Ed, Al and Winry to our cabin trip. I called them up last night, and I got the same answer: they're coming."

"You did?" Riza asked, gazing at him with adoring eyes as he nodded. "Oh Roy, you're the best anyone could ask for- I'd be nothing without you."

"Hey, same thing applies to you," Roy replied as he put a pinky to his mouth. "Riza, you complete me."

Riza smiled, thanking an unknown power for her many blessings. Her hand found his and as though they had a mind of their own, fingers entwined, making it difficult to distinguish whose hand was whose.

"Oh," she turned to him, "by the way, what would you like for Christmas?"

That recognizable smirk played its way across Roy's lips, hinting at the many perverted thoughts swimming in his mind. "You in a miniskirt."

Riza smacked his again with her planner. "Oh come on, I'm being serious. What do you want for a present?"

"Well," Roy said as he asked himself that very question. "Gloves that create fire when I snap sound like something I'd like."

"Is there really such a thing?"

"Yeah, I saw it on an infomercial."

An unlady like snort escaped Riza's throat as they parked the car in a vacant spot. A feeling of something forgotten tried to resurface in her cluttered thoughts, and she stared at her planner, thinking what she was trying to remember would appear itself on the page.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked, noticing the contemplation on his girlfriend's face.

"Today's the twentieth right?" she inquired. Roy nodded. "Oh my God, it almost slipped my mind- today's the last day at the North Pole."

-----

Everyone in town seemed to have found out that it was the Santa Crew's last appearance until the next year. People swarmed the North Pole; dozens of parents bringing their children to see Santa so they could include a photograph in Christmas cards or frame a priceless memory. Ed, Winry and Al sang almost every Christmas song imaginable to keep the cranky children from causing a riot, and eventually, they ran out of holiday tunes.

"I'm a little teapot!" Al sung merrily.

"Short-" Ed rolled his eyes at the word "- and stout."

"Here is my handle," Winry held out an arm and rested the other on her hip. "Here is my spout!"

"When you hear me whistle-!"

"That's not a Christmas song!" a boy with wild hair and violet-blue eyes shouted, arms crossed, looking unsatisfied. The children around him nodded in agreement, trouble glinting in their eyes.

"But it is a song nonetheless," Al reasoned as he ushered the boy down the line.

"Sing us another song!" a little girl demanded.

Winry, Al and Ed glanced at one another as though to confirm what to sing next until four letters escaped Al's mouth.

"YMCA!"

Ed and Winry stared dumbfounded at him, hesitantly joining in and taking the new job of being the back-up dancers, complete with the hand movements.

Meanwhile, the main attraction was growing weary, wandering like a lost vagabond in and out of his chair. Riza had to fetch him from his aimless ambles, while the constant worry of film would not back down to a minimum.

"Damn, where's that other roll?" she searched the perimeter for the missing item. "Damn, damn, damn! I'm screwed if I don't have any film in the next ten minutes!"

"Looking for this?"

Riza spun around to see Roy, holding up a black canister of what she had been going on a rabid rampage over.

"Ah, my hero," she seized the canister but frowned. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be over there?" She pointed to the empty chair.

"Well yes, but I have a good reason this time," said Roy dismissively.

"What's that?"

"Some kid pissed on me," he indicated to a wet mark on his velvet red trousers, the smell of urine wreaking the air.

Riza grimaced as she plugged her nose to block the foul odor and asked, "Do you have another pair?" Roy shook his head. "Then… I don't know, you could borrow Ed or Al's extra pants?"

"But that would look weird. A Santa wearing an elf's green, knee-high pants? No way in hell. I have more dignity than that," he responded with a furious shake of the head.

"If having to sit around with someone else's waste products on your lap is what makes you happy, then fine," Riza said, crossing her arms over her chest for effect.

Roy groaned, seeing that she had a very good point. "Fine," was all he had to say before going off to fetch Ed and Al.

---

The day turned out to be a hectic mess of calamities; Roy having to go through a whole day with a mismatched costume, Riza's camera breaking in the middle of the shoot, children threatening Al, Winry and Ed with candy canes for better song selections. It was a wonder how the Santa crew managed to live through it all, but as busy as the day had been, they all knew they'd do it again if they could.

"I can't believe this is the last time for a year I'll be able to sit in such a massive chair," Roy slumped in his Santa seat in the laziest manner imaginable.

"Last day I'll be wearing tights," came Ed, looking at his jingling shoes. "But I must admit, the footwear's going to be highly missed."

"I'm going to miss everything," Winry said as she sat next to Ed. A chorus of 'me too' followed.

"But we're all coming back next year, right?" Riza asked.

"Of course!" everyone concurrently chimed, seeing that the Santa Crew was now a yearly tradition.

"Good," Al replied, satisfied. "It won't be complete without any of us- you all better remember that."

"Oh, speaking of remembering," Roy cut in as he sat up straight. "Don't forget that we're leaving for the mountains early tomorrow morning."

"I have a question about the trip!" Al shot his hand up as though he were a pupil in a classroom. "Can I bring someone along?"

Ed turned to his brother with a noticeable smirk. "Who? It can't be _Julia_ now can it?"

Ignoring his brother's snickers, Al asked, "So can I?"

"Sure," Roy answered with an amused nod. "The more the merrier, right?"

Al restrained himself from exclaiming 'yessss!' and responded with a simple "Cool" instead.

"So what are we going to do there?" Winry inquired curiously as Ed looked on with equal interest.

"Stuff," Al, Riza and Roy responded, emitting the details the other two wanted to hear. When the elaboration did not come, Ed stood up, a frown plastered on his brow.

"Alright, if you're not going to tell us anything," he yawned widely, feeling exhausted, "I'm going home to take a nap. Let's go, Al."

"I'm not going home yet, brother," Al informed. "I have to go to Julia's house to tell her about the trip. And I'm taking the car."

"But I need it to get home," Ed shot back.

"I'll take you home." Winry volunteered as she fished her purse for her car keys.

A look of relief washed away Ed's frown as he yawned. "I love you Winry," he said, rubbing the weariness from his eyes. "Thanks."

Winry turned a faint pink but meekly replied, "Sure thing..." With a wave, the two of them walked off, disappearing into the crowds of late-shoppers.

"The next four days are going to be fun," Roy said once they were gone from sight, a devious plot brewing in the cauldrons of his mind.

Al rubbed his hands together as he cackled under his breath. "Can't wait."

"Do you guys have any good plans for the Secret Mission?" asked Riza. The three of them gathered together in a group huddle, tactics and schemes spilling out of their mouths.

"Well first off, Winry and Ed could…"

"Maybe we could ask someone to…"

"Yeah! And they could go…"

Suggestions exchanged, ideas made, the three of them knew there would be no flaw. It was only a matter of time before Ed and Winry would see that the love of their lives had been right in front of them all this time.

--

So what will the four-day weekend at a cabin resort bring for Ed and Winry?

…

Honestly, I don't know. –sweatdrops- Well, actually I do, but there's so many ideas swimming in my mind that it's hard to concentrate on just a few. But on a bright note, the FMA movie comes out sometime in January…. in Japan… . 

I got the 5th FMA DVD- do any of you guys have it? If you do, have you listened to the actor commentary thing? I liked it, it made me laugh in some parts- I love Aaron Dismuke. Oh, and Vic!

Oo, look. Some review replies:

**WildfireDreams** Winry's older? Ohh yeah, I remember Hughes saying something like, "you're the older sister" or something like that. I always thought Ed was older. Oh well. Anyways, thanks for the awesomely awesome review!

**Inu-KagomeFan**: Lol, don't worry I can't spell either. And I can't type. Soo many typos! But that's ok. Yay, glad to hear that you thought it was sweet! Muchos gracias for the wonderfully wonderful review!

**MoonStarDutchess** I hope there was enough Royai in here for you! If there wasn't, don't worry- I have some more Royai planned! So stay tuned for that and thanks a million for the lovely review!

**MetalWing Alchemist** lol, I can see Ed doing that too! It's funny- it should be an episode or something… even though the series is already over back in Japan… Well, maybe I'll make my own episode! Oh yeah, I saw that this one site had the movie available- FreeFMA or something like that. Is that where you got it from? Yeah! I saw a pic from the movie that was EdxWin- SO CUTE! Anywho, thanks a bunch cherry punch for the super review!

**-secret-destination-** yay! Glad you liked Edo's apology! I'm even more gladder- I don't think that's a word- for your review! Thanks a lot and I hope you keep reading!

**S J Smith** Hello there! Lol, same here! Whenever someone says "It's brilliant" makes me want to laugh! And whenever someone says "That's bloody brilliant" I can't help but giggle. I don't know that is so… hmm… anyways, I hope you keep reading! Thank you muy mucho for the tremendously tremendous review! Another load of thanks for the edit! It helped me out so much! You're the best, really! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**EdWaRd E WoRsHiPpEr**: Lmao! –rotfl- tee hee, you're review made me laugh! Hahaha! Anyway, thanks a trillion for your humorously funny review! –goes off to laugh some more-

**secretwinterzlove90** Hey you! Haha, sorry if I ODed on the fluffyness! I want a bf like Ed too!... but a bf like Al wouldn't be too bad either! –hopeless romantic forever- I blame all the gushy- romantic stuff on TV and in fics or stories for my overly romantic mindset. Uh-oh, I forgot what you told me on Friday about the idea to use… remind me again. I don't have good memory! Anywho, arigato mi amiga for the superbly cool review! I'll see you tomorrow at the hellhole which we call school. :)

**winryrockbell2**: good thing Ed made up with Winry or else Christmas would be ruined! Aw! You're so nice! Thank you:) and you're welcome very much! Oo, another thank you for the sweet and kind review! Please keep reading!

**NekoRaven** Glad to hear you liked the ending! –chuckle- of course everyone would want Al on their side! Anyways, a thousand thank yous a thousand times over for the review!

**Eighth Deadly Sin**: That's ok! I pictured Winry's b-day to be around the springtime for some odd reason… but I wish it was mentioned when her birthday is. Lol, I can picture Ed dancing like an idiot too! Lol! Thanks for the tremendously awesome review!

**RobinRox13** Thanks for the terrifically sweet review! Hope you stay tuned!

**matthias208**: Hi! –waves- Is the movie good? I mean, just by reading the summary, I can sorta see why Pokemon out beat it in the boxoffice. Pokemon! Yes I agree! We should rant about the ending- it'd help burn off some steam! XD Aw, you're so kind! Thank you for the stupendously stupendous review!

Stay tuned for the next chapter: … I haven't come up with a title yet, but the plot will be interesting. Believe it! XD

Hmm, ever notice that little button down there?

Click on it and you'll get a surprise!


	9. Close Proximity

According to the calendar, it's November. Do you know what that means?

ONE MORE MONTH TILL DECEMBER! I'm so excited! Christmas is almost here!

–shouts out the window- One more month till Christmas!

Does anyone have a myspace? If you do, please add me! I mean if you want, you don't have to. The email address is MidnightBreeze15( the at sign)aol(dot)com. Stop by and say hi sometime.

A quick shout out to SJ Smith for the edit! Where would I be without you? –huggles-

Enough blabbering- onto the story!

* * *

"But it's so early…"

Ed mumbled, his voice muffled from behind the pillow he was using to shield himself against the wrath of light. It was a quarter to six, an early hour of the morning where waking up was hours away or a dream was dreamt in the consciousness of his mind.

Al rolled his eyes, showing no clemency as he threw aside the blankets on Ed's bed, a vain attempt to get his brother up.

"Gimme five minutes…" Ed flopped over, already drifting off to sleep.

"Get up!" Al yelled, hitting Ed with a nearby pillow. "Roy and Riza will be here any minute!"

"…M'kay, but wake me up when….zzzzzz…"

A groan rumbled from Al's throat. "Brother! Get your lazy ass out of the goddamn bed!"

As though boosted with a shock of energy, Ed sprang upright, gaping at his sibling incredulously. "Al, d-did… did you just say 'ass' and 'goddamn'… _in the same_ _sentence_? But you rarely _ever_ curse!"

Al huffed. "Yes, and I'll say it again. Get your lazy ass out of the goddamn bed!" Not wanting to hear more, Ed obediently did as he was told, scampering hastily out of the bedroom door.

"Brothers," Al shook his head, "honestly."

* * *

"I hate traffic," Roy grumbled from behind the steering wheel. They had left at exactly six-thirty, a good time, he thought, to hit the road without getting delayed by traffic congestion. Apparently, his idea wasn't original. Five minutes on the highway, they became trapped in the early commute, surrounded by the sea of other cars whose drivers shared the same theory as Roy.

"Riza," Roy whimpered, sounding weak and defenseless, "make the traffic go away."

Riza escaped out of the romantic novel she was immersed in to give Roy a soothing pat on the shoulder. "I wish I could but I can't."

"Dammit all," Roy honked the horn to channel out the frustration vent inside as he shrunk in his seat. "Traffic's evil…"

Meanwhile in the furthermost seat sat two individuals who were just around the corner from running into a sour mood and the lack of personal space was not helping at all. Ed and Winry were squished into their seats, being much too close for comfort. The van did not have enough room for the entire luggage, and because of this little factor, all leftover baggage were kept in the seat they were in.

"Oh sorry," Winry apologized as a whip of her hair found its way into Ed's eyes. Not only were they stuck with little space, they had no means of moving without accidentally bumping, hitting, or grazing each other.

"It's fine," Ed said, scowling at the driver who condemned them to the backseat in the first place. It wasn't that he didn't like sitting next to Winry, it was the close proximity he minded. He was so near to her with an unnerving revelation that if he turned his head all the way, he could-

"Brother," Al turned in his seat to face Ed. "Can you hand me my magazine? It's in the green bag next to you."

Out of irritation, Ed rolled his eyes, scavenging though the backpack to retrieve a glossy publication on household pets.

"Hey Al," he handed him the magazine. "Winry and I will switch you and Julia seats- come on, what do you say?"

Julia, who had established herself as a girl of little words, shook her head, politely refusing.

"No way," Al declined, forgetting about being kind and charitable as he began showing Julia an article on kittens.

A sigh escaped from Winry and Ed before asking one of the most overused questions in existence. "Are we there yet?"

"No!" Roy barked from the front. "We're not even on the sixty yet- we've got a long ways to go so sit tight."

"In case you haven't noticed, we already are," Ed retorted smartly. Roy snarled. Everyone else in the car prepared for the worst, seeing that a collision of two dour moods could spark something ferocious.

"All right, how some about music!" Riza suddenly exclaimed, trying to brighten up the fiery disposition as she turned on the radio. Ed and Roy glared at one another before averting their scowl elsewhere.

"I got you to hold my hand," a man's voice sung, followed by a woman's.

"I got you to understand." (A/N: Some Sonny and Cher for ya.)

"I got you to walk with me."

"I got you to talk with me."

Riza faced Roy with delight laced in her features. "Roy, this is-!"

"- the song that played when we had out first kiss together," Roy finished, thoughts of the memory fresh as though it had happened just yesterday. Becoming oblivious to the snickering and "aww" coming from the group behind them, Roy and Riza gave each other their own performance and sang in sync.

"I got you babe," the pointed to each other. "I got you babe."

"Adults," Al shook his head, chuckling, "honestly."

* * *

Boredom. It affects everyone like some contagious disease; its only cure is an escape with something interesting to do. In Winry's case, there was no panacea to alleviate the dullness. Everyone else had no symptoms of boredom; Roy and Riza were still singing each other songs, Al was showing Julia something on his game console, while Ed, was well… _snoring_.

Exhausted from sleep deprivation, he had dozed off some time ago, mouth hanging wide, a trail of saliva treading its way down his chin. As unattractive he might have seemed to anyone at that moment, Winry had never seen him so tranquil, a hidden mask secret to the world until now. She smiled to herself, wishing she could get her camera but she cursed with mounds of luggage surrounding her.

Winry yawned, suddenly feeling drained of energy. Without giving it a second thought she rested her head on Ed's shoulder. _Well, this is the only comfortable way_ _I can take a nap,_ she assured herself with a reason. Her accusation was right, the piles of baggage was anything but cozy. _I'm sure Ed won't mind…_ Leaning against Ed's warm shoulder, Winry succumbed to sleep, drifting into her dreams.

* * *

"Bastard!" Roy yelled out the window to the driver stealing the spot he wanted.

The driver, wearing a black leather coat with fur around the neckline, parked his red Ferrari as he pointed to his license plate reading the word 'GREEDY.' Roy fumed, throwing the man a rude gesture before speeding off to find a better spot.

"Roy!" Riza scolded. "That was horrible!"

"So?" Roy's tone was anything but concerned. "He stole my parking spot!"

"But you didn't have to flip him off! My God, Roy- be more civil with the little things, ok?"

"But he wasn't being civil either!"

"Are we there yet?" Al interrupted curiously, extinguishing the blazing argument.

"Yes," Riza and Roy replied before going on about the differences between being courteous and uncivil.

"Finally," Al let out a sigh of relief as Julia did the same. He turned around, asking, "Ed did you hear?" but broke off at the site. There was Ed was snoring away, Winry's head on his shoulder and their arms tangled together.

Julia looked at him as though saying 'They're going to have to wake up sometime.'

"I know," Al sadly said as though reading her mind. "But I hate to ruin such a Kodak moment."

The van abruptly came to a screeching halt, jolting Ed out of his slumber. He blinked once, twice, remembering he was in the car as he rubbed the weariness from his eyes.

"Hi brother," Al grinned cheekily.

"Hi," answered Ed, glancing out of the windows to the sunset splashed sky. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," Al replied, checking his watch to see if he was precise.

"Seven?" Ed gaped. "But it was six-thirty when we left- so we've been in this car for over twelve hours?"

"Uh huh," Al said casually. "The traffic was a bummer since that took us at least three hours to get out of. We stopped at a restaurant for lunch, and I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge, so don't blame me for anything. Then we hit the road again, but Roy got on the wrong ramp, so we had to exit. He got us lost and we just kept going around and around in circles, you know, until Riza forced him to stop for directions. Once we got the directions, we found the right freeway, but there was traffic and we were running out of gas and freaking out. But here we are, at the cabin after all that turmoil. It's very exciting."

"Oh," was all Ed had to say, wondering how he had slept through the whole adventure. Al shook his head as he and Julia got out of the car. Ed's stomach ached with hunger, and there was a heavy feeling on his shoulder, as if there was something on it.

He looked down and saw Winry, dozed off with her nose buried in his shirt collar. He didn't try to wake her up, just stared at her with a nameless feeling overcast in the atmosphere.

_Maybe the close proximity isn't so bad after all_.

Or at least that's what his mind thought. What came out of his mouth was completely different. When Roy and Riza slid open the van doors, Winry stirred awake, chaos ensued.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping on my shoulder?" Ed interrogated although he didn't have a purpose in doing so.

Winry blinked. _Oh great. It looks like he did mind_. "I got tired!" she shot back, jerking her tangled arm away from Ed's. "What the hell are you getting so worked on about?"

"Hey hey!" Roy popped his head in. "Are you guys coming or not?"

Scowling like a pair of children, Ed and Winry hopped out of the van, the snow crunching beneath them. Evergreen trees frosted with snow could be seen in every direction; the cool, crisp scent of pine lingering in the winter air. Rows of cabins, smoke drifting from chimneys showing that they were occupied, wound down the soft slopes and into the distance. Everything looked like it could be put into a snow globe, stored and shaken to be left as the perfect winter wonderland.

Entranced by their surroundings, Winry and Ed followed Roy inside a cabin a story taller than the rest. A genial breeze of warmth welcomed them as they walked into the living room, the roar of a fire burning in the fireplace inviting them to come and stay. A staircase climbed upstairs, already decorated with red and green tinsel, leading to three dormant rooms.

"Oo, I like this," Ed whistled, looking upwards to the sparkling chandelier above. "Damn nice place you got here, Mustang." Winry, Al and Julia shook their heads in agreement.

Roy nodded in gratitude, setting aside some of the luggage as the others pitched in to carry the remaining baggage. It took some time to unload the van, but once everyone got settled, Al, Winry, Julia and Ed went back to gaping and gazing at the mansion of a cabin.

"God, I'm tired," Roy yawned. "Driving for so long can seriously wear you out."

"I'm hungry," Ed clutched his growling stomach. "Do you have any food?"

"The kitchen's down the hall, to your left," Riza informed. Like an animal chasing its prey, Ed sped down the hardwood floors, disappearing around a corner.

"So, where are the bedrooms?" Al asked, eyes wandering up the second level.

"Upstairs," replied Roy. "Thing is, there are only three rooms."

"Three rooms?" Al and Winry repeated incredulously, Julia's hazel eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, and according to the _plan_, there are to be two in each room," Riza said, emphasizing on the word 'plan' to give Al a hint as to what she was really talking about.

"Oh! The Secr- yes, ok I see," he got the message. "_So just two in each room_?"

"Yes, just _two_," Roy responded as he held up two fingers. Winry frowned, wondering why on earth they were making such a big deal about two people occupying the same room. She thought it didn't need much negotiating; she would just simply share a room with-

"Julia," said Riza suddenly, "you can share a room with Al, since he's basically the only who knows you the best, and I don't think you'd want to be put in an awkward situation with someone you aren't really acquainted with." Julia squeaked out a small, "Ok" and Al nodded in understanding.

"And I'll share a room with Riza," Roy added, trying his best not to reveal a knowing smile. "So Winry, that leaves you a room with Ed."

"Say what?" Ed appeared in the room, holding a bag of chips and a soda. "Did I miss anything?"

"We decided who's sharing a room with whom," Roy said, snatching his favorite chips back from Ed's grasp. "And you're sharing a room with Winry."

"Huh?" Ed almost choked on his soda, thinking he heard wrong. "I'm what?"

"Sharing a room with me," Winry shot back, offended by his reaction. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to share a room with you either."

"No, it's not that!" Ed waved his arms around apologetically. "It's just… Al, who are you bunking with?"

"Julia," responded Al, seeing a questioning and bemused expression creep its way onto his brother's face. "Look, we're not going to_ do_ anything!"

"I never said that!" Ed remarked although the very idea had crossed his mind.

"Well, now that we have everything settled," Roy yawned again as he headed upstairs. "Goodnight."

"Wait a minute, Mustang!" Ed called as he blocked his path.

Roy exasperatedly sighed, wishing the boy wasn't so persistent. "Whaddya want?"

"Winry and I get the biggest room then… since we had the least room in the car" Ed glanced at Winry, who nodded. "Yeah, how about it? It seems like a reasonable trade."

"Fine," Mustang shrugged, not wanting to start a scene. "Suit yourselves. The room you want is the last one down the hall."

Stunned from Roy's lack of argument, Ed watched as the others dispersed upstairs, settling into their rooms with biddings of goodnight. The reverberation of doors clicking shut sounded twice before the cackling of the dying fire occupied the space of silence.

"We should go to sleep now, you know," said Winry although she was anything but tired. Ed, who was as alert and awake as she was, agreed and the two of them walked upstairs to the door at the end of the hall. Winry twisted the knob, pushing open the door to reveal the room and all its glamour.

"Whoa…" they said in unison, taking in the huge expansion with hungry eyes.

Four times bigger than either of their bedrooms back at home, they were sure the space was suited to fit more than just two people. Glass windows, draped with red velvet and laced with trim, were imprinted with frost. Another curtain showered over a door which led to the getaway of the balcony. A bookshelf was placed randomly in a corner, while an expensive-looking globe sat next to it for decoration. There was even a flat screen TV was conveniently placed in a good viewing distance.

But even rooms have flaws. After gazing and gaping at such luxury, one little fact shattered the lavishness and the fantasy room crumbled.

There was only a single bed which was meant for a single person.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ed said as he ran a hand through his bangs.

"How are we going to fit on that?" Winry pointed, Ed shaking his head without a clue.

It was certainly going to be a long night.

* * *

I'm going to be evil and stop it there. But first, let me clarify one little thing. Just 'cause there's only one bed that they're going to have to most likely share it, and sleep in it, doesn't mean they're going to do _stuff_ in it. This fic isn't going to turn into a lemon, nor will I make it one because if I do, it might loose its Christmas theme all together.

But I have a big feeling this story's going to be longer than just 12 chapters. I hope you don't mind.

Anyway, is anyone a Harry Potter fan? The movie comes out in soon! I'm excited for that too! –does a jig and waves a fake wand around- Yeah, I know I'm a dork. –toothy grin-

Some love to my reviewers. You guys are seriously awesome! You're the ones who keep me going:

**EdWaRd E WoRsHiPpEr**: Lol, but that's what makes Al so loveable. –laughs- YMCA! Haha, anyways, thanks a bunch cherry punch for the sweet review!

**Terrasina Dragonwagon**: Yeah, Aaron's only 12-13ish. Wow, he's young enough to be my little brother! He does a stupendous job at Al, kudos to him! Thanks for the awesome review! –smile-

**WildfireDreams**: I'm on it! –grabs notebook and pen and starts writing- Muchas gracias for the lovely review!

**MetalWing Alchemist**: You're too kind! I'm blown away by your awesome kindness. Yep, January. That means one step closer until its released over here in the states. Yesss! Lol, I love Aaron! "Yeah, it's my bowl." XDD I hope they'll another commentary on the next disc with other VAs. Anyhoo, thanks so very very much for the review!

**NekoRaven**: I love commentaries too! It's fun to hear what the people have to say. Many millions of thank yous for the neato review!

**-secret-destination-** Yay, glad to hear that this is one of your favorite stories! I'm happy! Thanks for the awesomely awesome review!

**MastahChibeh**: I was thinking about that blizzard idea thing too! Great minds think alike, eh? I'm not sure if I'll add it in here though… hmm, we'll see. Aw, thanks for the encouragement! Another mouthful of thanks for the superbly awesome review!

**RobinRox13**: Lol, I'm so mean to put Ed and Winry in that situation –rubs hands together and cackles maliciously- mwahaha! Thanks for the wickedly cool review!

**Eighth Deadly Sin**: -smirk- Ed and Winry have to share the same bed. Sucks for them… or does it? Hmmm! But I swear this won't turn into a lemon or anything! Anyways, many many thanks yous for the coolly cool review!

**Sanowaeca**: The fifth DVD's commentary was awesome! I liked the 4th DVD too since it had a L'ArcenCiel music video, and I loooveee them. Aw, thanks for the superly super review! Lol, Vic and Aaron are awesome! They're my idols.

**Inu-KagomeFan**: Omg, I'm sorry to hear that Hurricane Wilma came to where you live! Are you ok? Was there any major damage to your home or anything precious to you? I hope you're ok! My heart goes out to you and anyone else whose paths have been crossed with a hurricane. Thanks sooo much for taking the time after the hurricane to leave a review! You're awesome beyond words!

**matthias208**: Hiya! Yeah, Pokemon's got it made over in Japan. I remember when I used to like Pokemon! What season are they in now anyways? Yay! Glad to hear that you love the story! –does some tap dance thing- Lol, you're stupendously stupendous for leaving such a stupendously stupendous review! Thanks a million!

**Degan**: -smile- Thanks for the wickedly sweet review! I hope you keep reading!

**no1 important**: Hola! No need to apologize, so don't worry about it! Arigato for the lovely review!

**S J Smith**: Hey! No problem for the review! Thanks sooooooo ubberly much for the edit! You're spectacularly awesome! You deserve a cookie. A gazillion thanks for the edit and some more thanks for the review!

Stay tuned for the next chapter: A day of skiing, and plotting galore. Wait a minute, what's Lust doing with Scar?

Until a later time- see ya!

--WaitingWishing


	10. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Did anyone see Saturday's FMA episode, The Flame Alchemist, The Bachelor Lieutenant, & The Mystery of Warehouse 13? Haha, I loved it! Laugh out loud funny stuff right there. I loved it when Fury said, "Take pity and feed me!"

How was Thanksgiving? Hope it was good and food-filled!

Anyways, it's another chapter! This one took me FOREVER to think of, and it's quite long. And lots of fluff in the end. I practically ripped my hair out and I'm still not satisfied with it. –sigh- Oh well. I hope you enjoy!

Quick shout out to Sharon for the stupendously stupendous edit! You're so great, and awesome, and the best editor in the world!... –goes on and on and on-

* * *

The clock ticked at half past ten and while everyone else was lost in slumber, the two friends sat awake, eyes glued to the television screen. They knew they were avoiding the bed problem, but that was a dilemma they'd rather figure out when everyone was awake for negotiation. 

Despite the Christmas spirit dominating the radio stations and various broadcasts, Ed and Winry were watching a horror movie, which was anything but scary. It was the least entertaining, but they found entertainment in making fun of it.

"Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed mused, reading the main menu aloud. "Hmm, I wonder what that show's about."

"Ed, take the menu off, I can't see what's happening in the movie," Winry said fiercely. Sighing, he did what he was told, both falling silent as they succumbed to the power of television.

"That girl's going to die," Winry said in fierce prediction.

"Which one?" asked Ed.

"The one with the boobs," she replied as Ed snorted. "The girl with the biggest boobs always dies first."

"I say the funny guy's going to go," he objected. "They always get rid of the annoying, comical relief."

"Well, I say boobey girl's going to die," Winry put her hand down.

"Funny guy," Ed retorted.

"Boobey girl!"

"Funny guy!"

They scowled at each other with a feigned glare before bursting out in laughter at the foolishness of it all. It was moments like these that they could latch onto forever if they could.

"Funny guy," Ed whispered loudly after recovering from his laughing fit.

"Oh shut up," Winry smacked him upside the head with a pillow. Of course, Ed being Ed, he wanted to get even, and hit her with a pillow in retaliation. This started a little war between them, both ducking and squealing like a pair of school children.

"Too slow!" Winry stuck out her tongue as she skillfully dodged a shot from Ed. He frowned, wondering how the hell she possessed such agility.

"You machine freak! Come back here!"

She narrowed her eyes at being called a machine freak, deciding to change weapons to some verbal abuse. "Hey Ed, the Lollipop Guild called. They said they're missing their munchkin!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Screaming, Winry took shelter behind the bed for protection against Ed's pillows of fury. Like a cannon, he fired one cushion after another, heeding no mercy, mind set on revenge.

"Ok!" Winry yelled frantically, waving a white pillowcase in the air. "Ok- I surrender!"

Ed's attacks came to a halt, a smug look laced on his face. "Sweet, sweet victory."

She rolled her eyes at him, words spilling out of her mouth before she thought them over. "You know," she caught his gaze and kept it, "we fight like a couple."

Embarrassment broke the trance, and she looked away, her heart pounding wildly in her ears. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she bit her lip, fearing a reply yet waiting for one.

_Shit_, she thought. _Why did I say that? What was I thinking_?

Seconds seemed to pass like hours and the only place Winry wished to be right then and there was in a hole, or somewhere far, far away. The once playful moment, ruined and thrown out the window, left her with the remnants of an awkward situation. She could feel his eyes boring into her, but she refused to look up.

"Well," Ed let his heart beat twice, closing the distance by scooting closer to her. He swallowed a painful lump in his throat, his mind racing with a thousand words yet he couldn't find the right ones to say. "Maybe… maybe we should-"

"Should… what?" Winry said, wringing the sleeve on her shirt.

_Maybe we should be a couple._

Those were the words Ed was searching for, but somehow, it all got jumbled up with the thousands more swimming in his mind. He had so much to say, and unfortunately, the stupid things came out first.

"We should get some sleep."

He looked away, stupidity laughing at him, an opportune moment slipping away. Winry felt her heart drop, but something told her that it wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Oh…" was all that came out of her mouth. "Yeah… you're right." She watched him as he tucked a pillow underneath his arm, his refusal to look at her evident.

"I'll sleep downstairs," Ed said, heading out the door. "You can get the bed." With a soft "Goodnight," he left the room. He could've kicked himself right there; he had never felt so foolish in his life. His chance to tell her was there for him to take, but he slammed the door on the opportunity.

Then again, there was a reason why second chances existed.

* * *

"What the hell!" Ed shouted, falling out of the couch as a ringing sound shocked him out of his sleep. With a heavy _thud_, he landed on the floor. 

"Wakey wakey lemon shakey," Al said, switching his alarm clock off. Ed groaned, scowling at his brother for the rude awakening.

"What the hell are you waking me up for?" he asked, irritated.

"It's ten-thirty," Al informed, shooting a question of his own. "What are you doing on the couch? Did Winry shun you out of the room?"

"No," Ed responded as he picked himself from off the floor. "I chose to sleep out here."

"Why?"

"Because I can," Ed retorted, looking around to see if the coast was clear from any snooping ears. "Hey, Al, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, brother."

Ed plopped himself on the couch, lowering his voice to a whisper. "See… I- I mean, I have this friend-" Al rolled his eyes, taking a big guess that this "friend" Ed was talking about was himself-"and he likes this girl. A lot. But thing is, I don't- I mean, my friend doesn't know how to tell her that he likes her. A lot. He's not very good with words if you want to know the truth. So, what should he do?"

"Well, let's see now," Al accompanied him on the couch, thinking of some advice that would help solve this dilemma. "There's that saying 'Actions speak louder than words.' Since your 'friend' isn't good in the verbal department when it comes to voicing out his feelings, he could do something instead. You know, like writing her a poem or giving her a gift. Something along those lines… do you catch my drift?"

"Actions speak louder than words, huh…" Ed repeated, the words sinking into his brain. He thought about it for a moment, hoping that enlightenment would come and spark up some solution.

"Do you think your advice will help your 'friend' at all?" asked Al, clipping Ed out of his wonderings.

"Yeah, it will," Ed answered, patting his brother on the back. "Thanks Al. You know, you should think about being one of those people in newspapers or magazines that give people a way out from their problems. You'd be famous and earn your own talk show."

Al chuckled, feigning cockiness as he wiped his nails on his shirt. "Yeah I know," he said, suddenly remembering the whole purpose of waking his brother up. "Anyway, Julia, Winry and I are outside."

Ed looked around, seeing two people missing from the picture. "Where are Roy and Riza?"

"Out buying a Christmas tree and shopping," Al replied, tugging on his mittens. "So I'll meet you outside, ok?" a sly smirk spread across his lips. "It wouldn't be nice to keep her waiting all by herself all day."

Ed frowned without the slightest clue what he meant, but Al had walked out the door, leaving a confused brother behind.

* * *

"I love the holidays," Riza gushed, peering into her shopping bags filled with Christmas gear. "The prices are always so reasonable at this time of year." 

Roy nodded, holding his own load of merchandise as they walked down the venue of small retail stores. Sales were everywhere, an attraction that brought all the late shoppers scurrying inside.

"Hey Riza," Roy shifted the bags in his arms, "can we drop off this stuff in the car?"

"Sure," Riza replied as they neared their vehicle. But an unpleasant scene was taking place on their car that brought them to a halt. A man, dark-skinned, face scarred with an X, and a woman, exposing too much cleavage for such a cold day, were kissing each other passionately on the car's hood. Riza almost dropped her bags as Roy set his down and immediately took action.

"Hey! Hey, excuse me!" he yelled, approaching the affectionate couple. "You two are on my car."

Pulling away from the tongue duel, the man turned on Roy, annoyed by the interruption. Roy shrunk under his intense red glare, but kept his ground.

"May God take mercy on your rude souls," the man growled, leading his girlfriend to a more secluded area.

"Baby," she said in a lusty voice, "you're so feisty when you're mad."

"Come on Roy," Riza tugged him away from going after the man. "Let's go buy a Christmas tree. Now come on, what do you say?"

Roy glared at the man's retreating back; temper diminishing as he remembered to deal with the little things in a civilized manner. Brushing aside the uncouth encounter, he turned to Riza and said, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Bundled up in layers of clothing, hands gloved in mittens, Ed's eyes scanned the white surroundings. Contrasting vibrantly with the white snow, he spotted a familiar head of hair he knew to be Winry. 

_I wonder if she's still thinking about what I didn't say last night_, he thought, trudging through the snow. _Well, I guess there's only one way to find out_.

He found her lying in the snow, arms spread out, eyes shut. Seconds past before she realized he was there and quickly sat up, blinking the morning sunshine out of her sapphire orbs.

"What're you doing?" asked Ed curiously, attempting to start some conversation.

_Trying to get that moment from last night out of my head_. Guess all she'd like, she knew she wouldn't be able to come up with the right words to fill in Ed's sentence. But a feeling tugged at her heart strings, playing a song that told her the mystery of the day would be solved in time.

"Just sitting around," she replied instead, clumping a ball of ice in her hands.

"Oh…" he looked around, slipping his hands in his jacket pockets for better use of them. "Do you know where Al and Julia are?"

Winry shrugged. "I saw them over there making a snowman not too long ago, but now I don't know where they ran off to."

Ed nodded, an awkward silence enveloping the cold air. He stared at the ground, becoming highly fascinated by the sewing stitches on his boots. Seconds passed like hours until-

"Ow!" Ed said, wiping away a fresh ball of snow from his face. Winry suppressed a giggle, looking as innocent as possible as he fumed. "The hell was that for?"

"For calling me a machine freak last night," she stuck a tongue out at him.

"I was only kidding about that! God, you're so sensitive."

"What was that?" Winry raised an eyebrow, ready to pounce on him. "You shouldn't be talking- you're always sensitive about your height!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am Not!"

"Are too!" Winry shouted, feeling the argument sounded anything but mature. However, as silly as it was, she couldn't help herself as she said, "Face it Ed, you'll always be the bean boy next door."

Ed twitched, a dangerous vigor ablaze in his eyes. Winry yelped and dashed away as far as she could go without slipping on the icy snow. Her getaway was slow, and it didn't take long for Ed to catch up. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground, having been tackled unceremoniously from behind. Ed towered over her, a palpable smirk plastered on his face.

"I will not!" he yelled before walking off in the other direction triumphantly.

Dumbfounded by defeat, Winry bitterly glared at his withdrawing back. But renewed vitality demanded for vengeance much before she could accept being overpowered, and she was not going to back down.

Springing to her feet, she tore down the slope, shrieking a battle cry as she charged Ed. Before he had time to react, Winry crashed into him from behind, slamming him face first into the snow.

"You talk more than you can swallow," she pinned him down for as long as she could.

Ed flailed and sputtered under her grip, not wanting this to be the cause of his demise. With a boost of rejuvenation, he shoved Winry back, spitting out the melted snow from his mouth.

"Come on," he sneered. "Is that all you've got?"

"Shut up!" Winry yelled as she collided into him, landing on top. Struggle all he wanted, Winry pinned back his arms, victory celebrating in her honor.

"Hi brother!" Al exclaimed loudly, jumping into the scene out of nowhere, hand in hand with Julia. "What're you-?"

Everyone froze; Al gaped, Julia gasped, Ed and Winry stopped their fighting. As though they were slapped in the face by the obvious, they realized the compromising position they were in: Ed lying on the snow, Winry straddling his waist. Cheeks tinted with red, they pushed each other away, avoiding the dare to even look at the other.

"You may have won the battle," Ed said, concealing the humiliation. "But you have not won the war."

"Doesn't matter," Winry crossed her arms. "I'm still victorious."

"Anyways," Al said, clipping the argument as he heaved two wooden sleds into view. "Enough chit-chat; Julia and I challenge you and Winry to a-"

But Ed had gotten to his feet, storming in the other direction. "You fight like a girl," he said as he past Winry.

"So do you!" she shot back, opting to look anywhere but at him.

Al shook his head, sighing. "There they go again. When will they ever learn?"

* * *

Riza had never seen so many Christmas trees in her life. All around her stood magnificent trees, some tall as pillars, others small and petite. The intoxicating fragrance of pine dominated the air, a sign reading "Armstrong's Pines" asked for attention as Riza and Roy walked in. 

Roy whistled, impressed. "Alright, I think we came to the right place."

Nodding, Riza asked, "So, which one are you getting?"

"The one that's perfect for me," he said, eyes scanning around.

"Meaning, you want the biggest tree they have?"

"You read my mind."

Riza opened her mouth, ready to reply but a third voice beat her to it. "Welcome to Armstrong's Pines!"

The two of them jumped in fright, wheeling around to see a burly man with the strength of fifty men compacted into every flex of his muscles. He was bald except for the little ringlet of hair sprouted on his forehead; a mustache decorated itself above his mouth. Riza and Roy stepped back, not sure who this intimidating mass of muscle was.

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong!" the man declared, voice loud as though he had a megaphone built in his throat. "I am the owner of this humble tree shop. How may I be of assistance?"

"Well, I want to buy the biggest tree you've got," answered Roy, determined.

"The biggest tree, you say?" Armstrong repeated. "Of course we have one! This successful business has been in the Armstrong line for generations!" Out of no where, a galaxy of stars whirled around him, illuminating the pride of his family tree.

Roy stifled a laugh as he leaned over to Riza and whispered, "Hey, he looks like Mr. Clean- you know, that guy from cleaning products?"

"Oh yeah, he does!" she said, laughing softly.

"So, shall I show you the tree?" Armstrong asked, not noticing their suppressed chuckles.

Roy swallowed his laughter and replied, "Yes, Mr. Clean- I mean, Armstrong." With a confirmed nod, Armstrong took Roy and Riza by the arm and led them to three, all the while bragging and boasting about his family bloodline.

* * *

Minutes passes before a search party went looking for the missing Edward. It didn't take long to discover his whereabouts as Winry spotted him leaning against a tree. He was muttering things to himself to assure there was no loss in her victory, completely oblivious to her presence. Cautiously, Winry approached him, but was found out with the snap of a twig. 

Ed glanced over to see who had sought him out, making no recognition as he saw it to be Winry. Clumsily, she set herself down on the ground, a clump of snow distancing her from him. Silence claimed its existence in the chilly breeze, both scowling ahead as they were too embarrassed to look at each other.

"Hey," Winry said so suddenly, she surprised herself, "do you remember that one time in the fourth grade when I pushed you into the pile of mud right before the Christmas play?"

The memory rushed back, hazy at first then clear like it had happened only yesterday. Recalling the absurdity of it all, Ed laughed.

"Oh yeah, and I got mad and pushed you into the garbage can… you know, I always thought you'd stay mad at me forever about that."

"I still am," she shuddered. "I never did get that trash stench out of my favorite sweater."

"You mean you're still angry about that?" he asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Outraged."

Ed snickered to himself, receiving a small punch to the arm in reward. He faked a pout, rubbing the spot as though the hit had done him major harm. Winry laughed, relieved that the contentment had resettled itself.

A gust of cold air swept through and she shivered. Looking over Ed noticed her shaking, teeth chattering in response to the chilly weather.

_Actions speak louder than words_, he found Al's voice echoing in his head. He glanced over at Winry then to his coat before shrugging it off and gingerly placed it around her shoulders. She didn't notice until she felt the warmth seep into her body.

She couldn't help the startled expression triggered by the gesture. "What are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

Ed shrugged, eyes set ahead. "Just amending for a past's mistake."

* * *

"Well…" said Roy, standing back to see the whopping six and a half foot tree in full view. He looked at it for a good moment, before shaking his head in rejection. "Do you have anything taller?" 

Riza rolled her eyes. It has nearly been an hour of looking at trees, sixty minutes of Roy disapproving each and every one because its height didn't satisfy his grading criteria. She had no idea why he was letting this dire factor get in the way of choosing a tree, they all appeared the same to her: green, tall, and Christmasy looking.

"But we went through all the tall trees," Armstrong said, hoping the statement wouldn't disappoint his customer. "This is the last of the batch, I'm sorry."

"Roy," Riza gritted her teeth, patience wavering, "just _pick_ one so we can go. Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyways?"

"Because," Roy turned to her, sincerity etched in his face, "I want to make sure this is going to be the best Christmas this year can offer. I want everything to be memorable; the tree, the lights," he took her hand into his, "us."

Lost for words that could even compare to what he had said, Riza kissed him, letting the gesture express far more than the human tongue can say.

"Ah, love is truly beautiful," Armstrong sniffed, moved by the scene as he wiped a tear. "You know what, I think I just might have a taller tree than this one. If we don't find it, I'll give you this one to you lovely people for free."

"Really?" Roy incredulously asked. Armstrong nodded.

"Yes sir," he replied, guiding the two of them towards another section. "I guarantee it."

* * *

Afternoon had settled itself when Roy and Riza returned, supplied with ornaments, decorations and a six and a half foot tree they had gotten, free of charge. With everyone's help, they managed to get the tree in the house, placing it near the window for all those peeking in to see. 

"Whoa," Al gaped, stepping back to see the tree in its full glory.

"Holy ding dongs," Julia piped up in the most anyone –except Al- had ever heard her say.

"It's so… _tall_," Ed awed, feeling miniscule next to the towering giant.

"We are going to decorate it, right?" Winry asked. Riza nodded, dumping all the decorations onto the couch.

"I'll set up the wreath," exclaimed Roy, armed with a hammer and a pack of nails as he took himself and the wreath out the door.

Seizing the lights, grabbing the ornaments, Al, Julia, Ed and Winry immediately designated themselves as the decoration crew. Smiling at their enthusiasm, Riza turned on the radio, enlivening the joyous occasion.

The Christmas spirit breathed to like with the preparation; twinkling in the lights of green, red, white, lingering in the aroma of pine and candy-canes. Adorning the house with the small details, Al and Julia hung up the stockings, secretly hiding mistletoe in every unsuspecting corner. Riza was keeping an eye on Roy as he pranced around with his trusty hammer, nailing anything that need to be displayed on the wall.

Meanwhile, Ed and Winry were in charge of adorning the main project. Shimmering in tinsel, sparkling in illumination, they added some ornaments to the tree for the final touches.

"Looking good," Al said, plopping onto the sofa. Julia did the same as she nodded in agreement.

"Good work guys," commented Riza, impressed. Roy, whose hammer missed the nail a few times, gave a bandaged thumb up.

"Thanks," Winry said, hooking the last ornament on, Ed looking at the tree proudly.

As everyone settled themselves, gathered to share this time together, an odd feeling built into Ed and Winry. Glancing around, the obvious slapped them in the face. There, by the fireplace, were Roy and Riza, cuddled together. And there, on the sofa, Al and Julia nestled; both couples linked together so it was hard to decipher were one started and the other ended. Uncomfortable with being the only ones not in a relationship, Winry and Ed sat by awkwardly.

A song began to play on the radio, saving them from their misery. Winry squealed as she clasped her hands together, exclaiming,

"I love this song!" She began singing along, throwing on a performance as all eyes fell on her. "Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop!"

"Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop," Roy and Riza chimed in, followed by Julia and Al.

"You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear, voices singing let's be jolly!"

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"

Standing up, Winry took Ed by the hand. "Dance with me- I feel like dancing."

"Huh?" Ed gawked as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh come on," Riza and Julia urged, giggling.

"Don't disappoint her now," Al and Roy said, concealing a snicker. But Ed shook his head, refusing.

"I don't dance. Well, I can't- Hey! Winry!"

Against his wishes, Winry pulled him to his feet. He protested madly, but eventually gave in, allowing himself to move in rhythm with her. Spinning her around, Ed heard a repulsive 'aww' coming from the others, but regarded it as nothing to worry about.

The song came to an end, earning the two of them a round of applause. Breathless from the many talents he chose to keep secret, Winry said,

"You never cease to surprise me, you know that?"

Ed shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah, I guess." He sniffed the air, detecting the aroma of something delicious. "Is that food I smell?" not waiting for a response, he zoomed into the kitchen. Winry shook her head, laughing at how nonchalant he could be one minute, then throw on a hungry act the next.

But Ed did indeed surprise everyone at the dinner table. No one had ever seen a person devour so much food and live to see tomorrow. Like a vacuum, he sucked up plate after plate until Riza stopped him, fearing that all that food would end up as floor decoration.

"You have an endless pit for a stomach," Roy said as he and the eldest Elric took the duty of cleaning up the dinner table. Ed belched loudly as though to say 'I know.'

"Anyways," Roy stacked up some plates, "how are you and Winry doing?"

Ed almost dropped a glass cup. "What do you mean?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you should absolutely know what I mean."

Roy took his confused look as a no. Sighing, he set down his plates, ready for a man to man talk. "Ok Ed, let me share with you some advice on love. Love is a complicated thing-"

"No way," said Ed, sarcastically.

Ignoring the sardonic remark, Roy continued. "There are people that look everywhere for love, search high and low but never notice what's _there_. They never see that there's this wonderful person in front of them, just waiting, hoping." He paused to pick up a fork from the floor. "Case in point, don't think that love is out of reach; you can grasp it, but just look under your nose. The person that's meant for you is closer than you think."

"But," Ed frowned, confused, "why are you telling me all this? I-I don't understand."

"Yes you do," Roy said, patting him on the shoulder. "You just haven't realized it yet."

-

With everyone already gone upstairs and off to bed, Ed lingered downstairs, watching the roar of the fire diminish slowly. Still stumped from Roy's words, his mind drifted between the state of confusion and curiosity. _What did he mean? Why did he tell it to me of all people? Damn Mustang, he's always doing something to mess with my head!_

"Ed?"

Ending the useless battle with himself, Ed looked up and saw Winry at the foot of the stairs. Her eyes rested on his momentarily, as she approached almost shyly and seated herself next to him.

"Are you going to sleep down here?" she asked. "You can get the bed tonight and I'll get the sofa."

"Nah, that's ok," he shook his head. "The couch is fine for me."

"Alright, if you're sure," she said in conclusion, although she made no sign of leaving. Ed felt her eyes on him, he knew she was looking at him, but didn't look back in fear of getting caught under some spell there was no counter curse for.

Strangely enough, Roy's voice echoed in his mind, replaying the very words that frustrated him so much.

_Just look under your nose._

Winry called his name. He turned, paying the price as he was spell bounded by her ocean pools. It became a revelation when he noticed just how close he was to her.

_The person that's meant for you is closer than you think._

"Goodnight," she said so softly is could've been mistaken for a whisper. Then slowly, she leaned towards him, placing a tender kiss on his cheek. He froze.

"'Night," he said, voice cracking. Winry smiled a smile that would haunt his dreams, still looking at him intently as she vanished upstairs. Ed sat there, dazed in a trance and staring at nothing in particular, tingling sensations tickling his very skin.

_I understand now_, he thought, fitting together the puzzle pieces. _Love _has_ always been there_.

* * *

Tada! 

So I said they would go skiing in this chappy, but I decided to put that off till the next one. And I know thatEd and Winryhaven't done much for the whole sharing fiasco... yet. -evil smirk- I hope I didn't loose any of you half-way through!

A little off the topic with some Harry Potter. OMG, THE MOVIE WAS SO AWESOME! –spins around in chair- It was soo good! There are no words to explain how awesomely awesome I thought it was.

Ooo, this site has a review reply button thing now! I hope everyone got their review replies! Thanks a million again to all those who reviewed! I love you all! But here's to two people I couldn't use the review button to send a message:

**Terrasina Dragonwagon**: Haha, stupendous is a cool word! Fandom has done lots of damage to me, but that's ok! Did you get to go to the midnight showing of GoF? You're so lucky if you did! I wanted to go, but it was on a school night, even though I was going to see it anyways. Thanks a bunch cherry punch for the totally wicked review!

**akai-ryu**: Yay! You're so nice! Thanks a trillion times over the awesomely cool review!

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Holy ding dongs, there's only a few more chappies left…


	11. Solace

I return and with more fluffy fluff fluff for your heart's desire. Mind you, this chapter didn't get edited, and since Christmas is coming up soon, I'm trying to finish this ASAP. So you'll see all those wonderful grammar mistakes, and typos galore.

This is long too- sorry for that. Anyhoo, enough blabbing. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Major fluffiness ahead.

* * *

"You're making me nervous…" 

Winry said, fidgeting as the ski lift cascaded to higher slopes. Excited as she was to go skiing, she was just as terrified of taking the ski lift. Heights had always been her monster under the bed, and Riza's teasing was not, by any means, comforting.

"Then don't look down. We're so far up, everything's just a tiny speck in the snow!"

"Shut up."

"Oh wow," Riza pointed, leaning dangerously forward, "I can see our cabin from here!"

Winry clutched the railing for dear life. "Riza!"

"Winry!" said the older woman, shedding away the joking demeanor. "Ok fine. I'll stop fooling around if you relax."

"Fine," replied Winry, but broke the agreement as she tapped her fingers nervously on the balustrade. Suspiciously, Riza looked at her friend, a gut feeling advising that this wasn't about the ski lift anymore.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Something's bothering you, I can tell. And don't say that it's nothing, or I'll assume you're lying."

"Noth-" Winry paused and took a deep breath, ready to confess. "Ok well, I'm having a little problem with giving someone a gift for Christmas."

"Oh, I see," nodding in return, Riza knew this someone was no other than Edward himself. "Do you have any gift ideas?" Winry shook her head. "Well, we're going shopping later so maybe you can find something then. And to be honest, I don't know what you could get, but I can tell you this: the best gift is always the kind you can't wrap with paper and put a bow on it."

Like a sponge, Winry absorbed the words, but still remained in a pit of ambiguity.

They got off the ski lift- much to Winry's difficulty- and met with the others at the slope. Al was teaching Julia the basics, lounging in the snow lazily was Roy, while Ed changed characters to the mystery of the day, isolated from the rest as he sat in the snow, lost in some world he only knew of.

"Edward's not himself today," said Roy, too indolent to get to his feet. "He's acting very peculiar."

"How so?" asked Riza, glancing at the spaced out boy.

"He's sort of… dazed," Al put it in simple terms. "He didn't even eat breakfast this morning!"

"Look, watch this," Roy cupped his hands, calling, "Hey shrimpy!"

Ed turned, unfazed by the insult as he replied, "Shrimp? Yeah, I like shrimp…" before glancing back in the other direction.

"See, what did I tell you?" Roy said. "Maybe it's a sign that the end is near."

"Oh come on," Riza chuckled at the absurdity. "Maybe someone else knows what's wrong with him." She wheeled around, but Winry had already trudged off, destination set towards the uncharacteristic Elric.

She found him scowling at the horizon, not sure whether he was mad at something in particular, or if he was even mad at all. No emotion hinted at his handsome features, no sign of what button would be the wrong one to push. Unsure but wanting to know what was bothering him, Winry branded her presence with a meek "Hi."

Ed glanced over his shoulder, his cheeks illuminating in a shade darker. "Hi."

"What's up?" she asked, patting him on the back. "Everyone says you're acting weird."

"Oh…"

Winry frowned, not liking the one syllable responses she was receiving. "Oh? Edward, have you lost your vocabulary? Come on, talk to me. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said more forcefully than intended. "I was just… just thinking."

"Of?"

"Of stuff," Ed replied, not ready to confess that a strange feeling had been consuming him since the night before; that the very image of her haunted his dreams; that he was so confused about this new emotion, he wished he could put it in a jar and analyze it until he understood it enough.

"Stuff, eh?" Winry sighed, knowing that this 'stuff' was turning into a major complication. "Are you going to let this 'stuff' ruin this perfect skiing opportunity?"

"… No?"

"Exactly!" Winry tugged his up. "Now come on, spend the day- you can't take it with you."

Somewhat cured from his disability, Ed did as she prescribed. He spent the morning suppressing the odd, strange, and close to irritating new feeling. But just as the dilemma subsided, a new one arose.

Ed was no prodigy in the snow.

No matter how many times he tried, no matter how many times he fell and got back up again, skiing did not get any easier. Winry offered multiple of times to help him out, but being the stubborn mule, he refused.

"Ed, why don't you let one of us help you out?" Riza suggested cautiously.

Ed scowled at the slope. "No, I can do it."

"Are you sure?" Roy sneered. "It's a looonngg way down."

"I said, I can do it." Taking a deep breath, Ed started downwards with full determination, not realizing he was missing a vital piece of equipment.

"Wait- brother!" Al cried. "You forgot your poles!"

Winry noticed Ed's rods lying on the ground, useless. Picking them up, she dashed after him.

Consciously aware that he was the idiot of the day, Ed cursed himself for his stupidity. He sped down the slope, picking up momentum as he neared a tree. He tried to get out of the way, but luck had abandoned his side. A spiteful looking rock intervened into his path, and Ed lost balance, rolling endlessly in the ground before hitting the trunk of the tree. The impact triggered the dormant snow on the bare twigs to fall, burying him in its entirety.

"Ed! Ed!" Winry rushed towards the snow mound, brushing off the white fluff to excavate him. "Are you ok?"

"Is Edward alright?" the others rushed to their side, hoping he didn't sustain major damage.

Sputtering out some melted snow, Ed nodded slowly. "I'm…" he groaned.

"Hurt? Broken? Paralyzed?" Winry shook him slightly, very concerned for him.

"I'm…"

"Yes? Yes?" Everyone was staring at him, eyes wide.

"I'm hungry…"

Winry twitched. _I got all worked up, and what does he say? He's hungry! Well, at least he's not hurt or anything. _

To fulfill his famished needs, Ed decided to stop by a café in the venue after the skiing escapade. Accompanying the weary traveler, Winry came with him. They were to rendezvous with the others at the store across the street, all who were quite eager of the two of them going together.

An essence of coffee beans filled their nostrils, displays of the morning's fresh pastries teased Ed's hungry stomach as they walked to the counter. It was a cozy café with tables for two, and white laced curtains for a home décor look. A pretty woman with emerald eyes, and styled, sandy-brown hair stood by the register, her name tag bearing the name Psiren.

"Hey handsome," Psiren flashed a pearly smile at Ed, "what can I get for you today?"

As Ed contemplated his order, Winry glared at the employee, wanting to wipe away that smile targeted at her man.

_My man_? she thought, shocked. _Where the hell did that come from? We're not even a-_

"A couple," said Ed, done with deciding and ready to eat, "of muffins look good, and a hot chocolate. Winry, do you want-?"

Psiren interrupted the question, choosing to not bother with the other customer. "What size?" she asked, batting her eyelashes cutely. Winry rolled her eyes.

"Uh medium."

"How 'bout I make it a large? And it's free just for you, handsome."

Again, Winry fought the inner battle of keeping herself in control. The urge to smack the woman upside the head raised to a dangerous level, a monster wanting an out in the cages of jealousy.

"Ok, sure," Ed replied. Nodding, but still beaming, Psiren went to fetch the order. "Hey Winry, do you want anything?"

"Not really," she replied, scowling as her least favorite person of the day returned.

"Here you go," Psiren handed a cup of hot cocoa and a bag with two muffins. "Will that be all?" Ed nodded and gave the correct amount to pay for his food. Handing the receipt, she winked.

"Have a nice day," she said, sounding more like a vixen than a humble waitress. A whole stamina of effort was needed as Winry stormed out of the café, restraining herself from going back inside and showing Psiren a nice day.

"Hey, what's up?" Ed asked through a mouthful, noticing her cloudy disposition.

"Nothing," Winry fumed, stomping down the snowy sidewalk. "It's just that woman."

"What? You didn't like her? I thought she was rather nice."

"Nice my ass! She was flirting with you!"

Ed blinked as he sipped his hot chocolate. "Was she really? I didn't even notice…" Taking another gulp, he blinked again. "Why are you so bothered about her anyways?" A smirk careened its way across his face. "Is someone _jealous_?"

"I am not!" Winry bit back fiercely, cursing her complexion for giving her away.

"Lying isn't the best quality a person can have, you know."

"Shut up!"

Ed laughed, swishing his beverage. "Well, jealous or not, it doesn't really matter. She's not my type anyway."

"Really?" a bemused grin crept on her lips. "Wow, Ed. I never knew you had a preference. Tell me then, _who_ is your type?"

Ed bit into his muffin, contemplating whether to answer the question or beat around the bush and leave it a mystery. Sapphire eyes searched his face; he could tell the suspense was killing her.

"Oh, just someone," he casually replied.

"Do I know this someone?" Winry questioned, the conversation drifting off towards flirtatious seas. She watched him as he watch her, before Ed glanced to the side, smiling foolishly to himself.

"Yes, in fact you do," he replied. "Quite well actually." _It's you_.

Without giving another clue, Ed went back to drinking his beverage and stuffing his mouth. Winry pressed her lips together, suppressing the smile that wanted to break free. Somehow, she knew she didn't need to interrogate him any more; somehow, she knew she didn't need to interrogate him any further or guess random people. Somehow, she knew what the answer was without really having to ask.

They met Al, Julia, Riza and Roy in front of a shop's window, planning the day's schedule. It was agreed that they would split up into groups of two- Winry, Julia and Riza in one, the remaining three in the other- for some last minute's shopping. It was a good strategy to say the least, especially since two in the group were caught in a dead end of uncertainty.

_What would I give Ed?_ Winry wondered. _Damn, who knew he could be so hard to shop for!_

Hungry eyes scanned the display windows for something appetizing with attention. Christmas was sneaking up around the corner, stealthily hiding itself until the stroke of midnight the next evening.

"Oh my God," Winry gasped suddenly. "Christmas eve is tomorrow!"

Julia and Riza looked as though they had been told this months in advance.

"We know," said Riza, cutting off Julia accidentally. "Why are you so jumpy about it?"

"Because I don't have a gift for_ him_!" Winry shouted, close to hyperventilating.

"Ok, first, calm down," Riza slowly iterated. "Second-"

"-breathe," Julia chimed, aiding Winry's panic attack.

"You'll find something."

"Don't you worry about it," Julia gave a comforting pat on the back.

Winry shook her head, smiling in gratitude for her friend's support. "Yeah… you guys are right."

"Aren't we always?" Riza joked, seizing Winry and Julia by the arm. "Now let's go. My credit card needs some exercise."

* * *

Ed had never seen so much jewelry in his life. Luxuries of gold and silver, topped with precious gems of diamonds and sapphires twinkled so vibrantly, he thought he'd be blind by the time he got out of the store. But even so, the sparkling of such jewels could not hinder the doubt coveting his mind. 

"I don't know about this," Ed said. "Something tells me that jewelry wouldn't be the best gift."

"But aren't diamonds a girl's best friend?" asked Roy, grimacing at the extravagant prices.

Ed shook his head. "I've known Winry all my life- she's not the type of girl to go crazy over fourteen karats."

"Well," Al said as he peered at a display case, "I think what you should give her is more valuable than all the diamonds and pearls man could ever want."

"More valuable than diamonds and pearls, eh?" repeated Ed. "Say, where on earth are you getting all this advice from?"

Al shrugged idly. "Oprah."

"Oprah?" a duet chorused, disbelieved.

"Yeah. She's very inspirational, you know, you two should watch her show. I even cried once when she had this one episode with this woman named Izumi, who wanted to bring her unborn baby back to life."

"Oh, I saw that one," Roy suddenly chirped. "I swear, it was the closest I've ever been to brink of tears- Riza made me watch it," he added briskly. Al raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but changed gears, not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to discuss the touching episodes of Oprah.

Ed kept quiet. With too many things swimming in his mind, he tried sorting them out before they could accumulate and turn into dusty thoughts; the persistent question nagging and asking:

_What could I give Winry?_ Ed wondered. _Damn my inability to give Christmas presents!_

As they left the jewelry store, a fragrance of something sweet wisped through the air, a perfume with an all too familiar essence. Immediately, Ed knew what it was.

"Are those… flowers I smell?" He turned, query answered as he saw a floral shop down the street.

_Blue roses stand for someone special_, Winry's voice echoed the words she had spoken not too long ago. _Yellow for friendship… pink for a crush…_

"Brother?" Al noticed Ed had been trailing behind. "Did you say something?"

_Red… stands for_ love…

All uncertainty vanished as a light turned on in his brain, clearing away all the dusty piles of ambiguity.

"No, it's just- I'll meet you guys later." Without another notion, Ed turned on his heel and ran, the snow crunching softly in his wake.

* * *

"Oh wow, look at that!" Beaming in delight, Winry squealed at the pocket watch in her hand. It was an old model, almost close to being an antique, but it was a brilliant innovation in her eyes. She listened to it tick, wanting to take it apart then and there, before hastily putting it back in its velvet case. "Are you sure Ed will like it?" 

"Mm hmm," Riza said as she rummaged through a rack of skirts.

"He should," Julia added, flipping through the pages of a magazine she had smuggled in. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It feels like I need to give him something else…" Winry sighed. "Something more… more… Argh, I don't even know the right word I'm looking for."

"Priceless?" Julia asked, hoping to fill in the blank. "Valuable? Precious?"

"Sexy," Riza said.

"Sexy?" the others inquired, looking at her mortified.

"Oh, no I was talking about this." Riza held up a red skirt with white trimmings on the bottom. It was a nice pick, but the length of it was rather revealing. "You like it?"

"Uh, yeah," Julia said, feigning a favorable smile.

"You're going to wear _that_?" Winry pointed, looking distraught. "Riza, I've never seen you wear anything so short. What's the special occasion?"

"It's a secret," Riza replied with a cheeky grin. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if they have any Santa hats around here." Taking the small piece of clothing with her, she disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Memorable?" Julia guessed, returning to their previous conversation. "Special? Wonderful?"

Winry sighed. "Well yeah, I mean I want to give him something that will incorporate all of that…"

"You love him don't you?"

"What?" Winry turned crimson. "Julia, you're talking an awful lot to-"

"Then just tell him!" Julia exclaimed. "You two are going no where unless you do something about it, but just to help you out, there is one thing you can give that no one else can."

"What would that be?"

"I'll give you a clue: it doesn't have a price tag, but it could be the most valuable thing in the world if it were given to the right person."

Winry frowned. "I'm not good at riddles."

"It's not a riddle," Julia went back to her magazine. "It's just a matter of fact."

* * *

"Is that for me?" Roy asked as Riza added a wrapped box to the mountainous pile of gifts underneath the tree. 

"No," she honestly replied.

Roy pouted. "Is that so? Well, I am hurt."

"Aw, poor baby," Riza kissed him on the head. "How 'bout I make it up to you with some apple cider?"

"Now how could I pass up on that offer?"

Smiling, Riza turned to the occupied trio near the fireplace. "How about you three? Do you want some apple cider?"

"Yes, please," Al, Julia and Ed chorused. Riza nodded curtly before wandering into the kitchen. Curious as to what they were so intrigued about, Roy joined the secluded group.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"Battleship," Al replied, snickering at Ed, who was grumbling under his breath.

"Brother lost, and now he's all mad about it."

"You sunk my battle ship!" Ed defensively said, fighting a lost battle. He zoned out the eye roll from Roy and the guffaws from Al and Julia, busying himself with the lights blinking in the tree.

"Hey Mustang," he called, "do you still have that ring? You know, the one you showed me in chapter two?"

"Chapter two?" Roy frowned, bewildered. "What are you…? Yeah, I still have it, why?"

"Just wondering," Ed shrugged.

Firing an inquiry, Roy questioned, "And where did you run off to this afternoon?"

"Somewhere," Ed didn't bother to elaborate as he scanned the room. A link was missing to the chain, a presence absent to complete the company. "Where's Winry?"

"Out on the second-floor porch," Riza answered, appearing into the room with a tray of apple cider.

"You should go see her," Al advised wisely.

"And keep her company," added Julia.

Roy pulled him up to his feet. "Onward, and go see your woman."

"What?" Ed proclaimed as everyone pushed him upstairs. "She's not my-!"

"Here's some apple cider," Riza handed him two warm mugs. Paralyzed by their peculiar behavior, Ed made no argument and found himself on the balcony outside their room.

She was sitting at the foot of the railing, entranced but aware of his presence. "What are you doing out here?" Winry asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"I should be asking you that," said Ed, lowering himself next to her. She had her legs dangling out the railing. Stealing the originality, he copied her.

"You didn't answer my question," Winry poked him on the side.

Muffling a rather girlish squeal, he handed her a cup. "I was sent to give you this."

"Is it apple cider?" she asked eagerly, holding the mug as though it were something precious.

"Yeah- hey remember when we were younger and we used to drink apple cider almost all the time?"

"Mmm, we drank it so much, we got sick of it."

Laughter resonated in the air before silence filled it again. The two of them paused, relishing the temporary relief as they sipped their hot beverage.

"So," Ed set his cup aside, "what are you doing out here?"

"Oh," Winry gestured upwards, "I was just enjoying the view."

Taking a look for himself, Ed glanced up. Countless of twinkling gems, priceless despite their value in the velvet sky, wheeled overhead; a galaxy, an untouchable heaven so magnificent and so far away from the reach of humanity. A half-crescent moon smiled, shining in superiority now that the sun was gone.

Winry sighed, star-struck. "It's a shame we don't get to see such a sky back home. Here, it's just absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah," said Ed, stealing a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah it is."

"But you know, underneath this big sky, there's someone out there you could end up with for the rest of your life," she said, the hopeless romantic in her seeping out. "Someone you could be happy with, cry with; a solace to treat you right when the entire world has done wrong to you."

"You really think so?" Ed asked, noticing her hand remotely close to his.

Winry faced him. "Yeah, don't you believe in Fate?"

"No, not in particular." His mind reeled with questions; his stomach danced a jittery jig. _Her hand's right there. Do I just take it, or do I wait for the right moment? And exactly when is a right moment? Is it now?_

"Really?"

_Now?_

"Yeah, you know me. I'm not into things like that."

_Now?_

"Well," Winry reached over and whispered into his ear, "It's about time you start believing."

_Now. _

"Yeah," Ed seized the moment, clasping his hand with hers. "Perhaps you're right."

Winry smiled as she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. It was remarkable how perfect her hand fit into his, how their fingers entwined and fit together like matching puzzle pieces. It was indescribable how everything felt right, and every sense of wrong drifted off with the wind.

In the tranquility of each other's arms, the two of them nestled under the stars, finding in each other a steadfast link to the heavens themselves, a complete and unwavering solace.

* * *

I told you it was going to be fluffy. Tee hee. I can't believe this story's almost done! It seems like only yesterday when it was only August and I just started writing this. I think I'm going to break up the next part into two chapters, or I might not. Either way, I'll try my very hardest to get this in by Christmas day.

**akai-ryu**: Aw, shucks, you're so sweet! Thanks so much for the super review:D

**Eighth Deadly Sin**: Lust and Scar are an interesting couple, but for some odd reason, I think they'd make a good pair. Anyhoo, thanks so very very much for the lovely review!

And… that's it. I'm pooped and I'm going to bed.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Christmas Eve- I'll think of a better chapter title later. Until then!


	12. True Meaning of Christmas

This is it.

The end.

I can't believe it! It seems like only yesterday when December was months away on the calendar. Time sure does fly, eh?

**Terrasina Dragonwagon**: Lol! The cuteness is consuming, eh? Wow, you got more dressed up than I did! I saw this really sweet Gryfindor tie at Hot Topic, but I couldn't get it. :( Anyhoo, thank you for your lovely review! And a whole butt load of more thank yous for sticking with this story! I hope you have a stupendously merry Christmas!

**Eighth Deadly Sin**: Lol, thanks! I had to stick Izumi in there somewhere, even if they did just mention her. Thank you! for the awesomely awesome review. Thanks thanks, thank you for reading this story too! I hope you have a wonderfully wonderful Christmas!

**akai-ryu**: Aw, you're sweet! Thank you soooo very ubberly much for the review! Your kind words are so greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading this fic, and I hope you have a great, awesome Christmas!

And without further adieu, here's the last chappy. Please enjoy:D

* * *

Ed could've sworn he heard music playing, but as he was hovering between the states of not being fully awake yet not fully immersed in slumber, he couldn't be too certain. He wondered if he should complete the transition into consciousness, but saw that as too much of an effort and rolled on his side.

A hand softly grazed his cheek, a yawn caressed his ears. The bed shifted as though an extra weight occupied the same space. Ed curiously opened his eyes, checking to see whether he was drifting off in dreamland or awake in reality, only to see sapphire orbs blinking at him. A small _meep!_ squealed as a suggestive bedroom voice crooned,

_Let's get it on…_

Shocked by the enigma that they had slept in the same bed together, Winry sprang upright, accidentally knocking Ed to the floor.

_Oh, let's get it on…_

The television was mysteriously turned on. Winry brushed her bangs out of her eyes, piecing together last night's events. _Oh,_ she thought, _we must've fallen asleep while we were watching adult swim last night…_

"And that was Marvin Gaye, number four on Classic Love songs of all time," the host of the countdown said, an eye patch concealing the entirety of his eye. "I'm Pride Homunculi, telling you to stay tuned for the top three!"

Ed submerged from the depths of the floor, distraught from the crash-landing. "Ow, damn. Gee Winry, that's a wonderful way of telling a person good morning. The hell was that for?"

"Sorry," she apologized, surprised how he could be as sweet as honey for one act, change parts and throw on his brash attitude. She shook her head. _Well, that's Ed for me. He might as well be labeled as one of the world's own natural wonders._

"Yeah, yeah," Ed took the condolence, throwing a pillow at her to spice up the awkward mood. Ready for war, Winry tucked a few cushions underneath her arm before a high-pitched ring screamed into the room. The two of them jumped, fleeing downstairs to where calamity broke loose.

A thick cloud of smoke blackened the kitchen, the smell of something burnt and crisp crudely invaded their nostrils. The alarm was deafening, shrieking wildly as Roy immerged from the black mist, shouting a shout against the vociferous scream.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"What happened?" asked Winry, swatting away the pungent odor.

"He over did the ham," Al responded, sweet juices running down his arm as he bit into an apple.

"He's no Chef Boyardee," Julia said, plugging her ears to block out the blare of the smoke alarm.

Ed glanced at the blackened meat sadly. "Mustang, playing with fire is an idiot's sport."

Roy let that one slip and fanned the smoke out, a useless attempt to hush the alarm and clear the area of any evidence.

"What going on in here?"

Roy froze as he saw Riza, who seemed wondrous of the turmoil unleashing in the kitchen.

"He murdered the ham," Ed said, pointing a finger at the accused for effect before scurrying off with the others to the safety of the living room.

"I'm so sorry!" Roy apologized, shielding himself with the potholders. "Don't hurt me." He waited for the worst to come, a slap in the face or a scolding yell, but when none came, he opened his eyes.

Riza was analyzing the damage done to the ham, speculating it thoroughly with a positive outlook. "I think we can fix it."

"Really?" Roy said, incredulous at being spared. "I mean… you're not mad at me or anything?"

"Don't be stupid. Whenever there's a problem, there's always some solution." She searched the cabinets and picked out a few cans. "But I could use some help though."

Right away, Roy rushed to her side, aiding assistance to her ham recovery effort. Meanwhile, the others gathered around the tree, marveling at all the presents hidden beneath wrapping paper. It was tempting to sneak a peek, but no one wanted to ruin the surprise, especially with Christmas drawing so near. A nameless authority made it forbidden for anyone to open a gift until the stroke of midnight, leaving Ed, Winry, Al and Julia to find some means of entertainment for the time being.

They raided Roy and Riza's video collection, pulling out numerous holiday-themed movies. Half-way through _White Christmas_, culinary inspiration hit them, leading them into the kitchen for some baked creations.

"Riza?" Winry tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Do you have any flour, eggs, milk?-"

"In the fridge and in the cabinet next to it," Riza replied, not looking up from the ham.

"Is it ok if we make some-?"

"Yes, yes." With that, Winry scurried off to help the others in the cooking preparation.

Roy stood by solemnly, utensils tucked away in the pocket of his "Kiss the Chef" apron, waiting for any instruction from Riza.

"Knife?" she held out a hand.

He gave her the tool. "Here."

"Spoon?"

"Got it."

"Glaze ready?"

"Ready."

Riza cracked her knuckles and tied her hair back. "Alright then, let's get to work."

On the other side of the kitchen, sweet delicacies of gingerbread and chocolate chip cookies were in the works. Instructed by Julia's cooking expertise, the trio obediently followed orders.

"How much is a pinch of salt?" Al quietly asked his brother.

Ed shrugged. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"But… She scares me when she's in charge…"

"Alphonse!" Julia said with the ears of a fox. "I heard that."

Al hung his head, proceeding with what looked like a pinch of salt. "Sorry…"

"Hey Ed," Winry scrambled some eggs, "do you have the flour yet?"

Ed, who was careful with the exact precision, shook his head. "No, but gimme a sec."

"Before my thirtieth birthday would be nice."

Ed scowled. "Cooking is science: accurate measurements are needed if you want something to turn out right."

"I don't think so," Winry begged to differ. "Cooking is an art form; your paints are your ingredients, the utensils your brushes- you don't need accuracy and precision!"

"Yes, you do! Cooking is scientific."

"No, it's art!"

"Science!"

"Art!"

"It's both!" everyone shouted to end the brawl. Ed and Winry scowled at each other, using glares as a defense mechanism now that they had been silenced.

"Good grief," Al poured some milk with the flour and eggs.

"You two fight so much, it's gone beyond the limits of normality," Roy informed.

Riza nodded, smirking as she said, "It's as though you two are already together."

Even though they had turned the deaf ear, Winry and Ed blushed, the spotlight of truth shining on them. But they kept quiet, and cooked without a word.

Once the cookie dough was set, the culinary team got to work with the cookie cutters. Still occupied with the ham, Roy and Riza contributed to their portion only.

"Oops," Winry picked up a can of soda she had accidentally dropped on the floor, setting it next to Ed, who had snuck more then enough chocolate chips into his mouth. He was thirsty, but saw the soda as deliverance for his dry mouth.

"Hey Ed, hand me that coo-" Winry stopped. "Wait, don't open that can!"

Ed frowned but did it anyways. The pop tab snapped, the soda fizzed, squirting anything close enough with its sticky substance, including the entire front of Winry's shirt.

"Oh dammit," he quickly got rolls of paper towels, rubbing the spots that were soaked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He continued dabbing, unconsciously unaware of the fact that he was touching her chest, but a slap in the face brought him to that reality.

"You pervert!" Winry yelled, storming out of the kitchen.

"Huh? What the hell did I do?" Ed asked, dumbfounded. Everyone shook their heads.

"Let me tell you this brother," Al said. "A way to a girl's heart is not by doing anything you just did."

Still bewildered but as equally humiliated, Ed rushed out the same way he came in.

Riza tutted. "Just when they were warming up to each other."

"I wish they'd stop doing something to ruin it all," Al sighed.

"They're relationship is like a stack of cards," said Julia as she put the cookies in the oven. "One wrong move and the whole thing will fall apart.

But Roy did not want to hear all this negativity. He saw the glass as half-full, proclaiming," Yeah, but the Secret Mission is still in effect. We still have until Christmas eve."

* * *

Father Time tampered with the clocks, or at least that's what it seemed. The hours moved by slowly, creating momentum with each tick. Even at three-fifteen, Christmas felt like a lifetime away.

To keep the time moving faster than it actually was, the six of them did anything to keep themselves occupied. Christmas movies led to snowball fights and unfinished snowmen, but they had to surrender to the frigid weather. Fleeing inside, Roy took out his PS2, popping in the only game he had, a Dance Dance Revolution, which everyone happily played.

"Hey," Winry scrutinized the room, "where's Ed?"

Ed had mysteriously disappeared and no one knew where to. He left without a word, returning with the same demeanor. Lips sealed, he kept quiet, choosing to remain silent despite the pestering.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell us anything," Winry huffed as he headed upstairs. "I'll be in the room watching TV."

"No, wait! Don't go in there!" Ed grabbed her arm, preventing her from further ascension.

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Because… because I saw cockroaches in there. Yes! Cockroaches- tons and tons; they're all over the place."

"Oh, I think Edo has a secret," Roy snickered, cursing as he lost his rhythm on the DDR.

Winry sighed. It was a hopeless cause to get any information out of Ed as he was under some oath of silence, so trying to would be a waste of time. Apprehensively obliging, she went back to watching the others stomp on the dance pad.

Dinner came by swiftly, a joyous feast for an equally blissful occasion. The ham looked like something that could be seen in a Honey Baked Ham Store catalog; every spot that had been burned was gone, crackling glaze sweetened the tender and soft, succulent meat. Homemade cookies of gingerbread and chocolate chip, mouth-watering apple pies and other delectable goodies added to the banquet.

"Hey!" Riza said, catching the four minors trying to get a swig of champagne. "Not until you're twenty-one!"

Ed, Al, Winry and Julia groaned and dispersed from the bottle of sparkling wine, settling for a cup of apple cider instead.

Plates filled with food, glasses filled to the brim, the six of them gathered at the table, pausing briefly for a toast.

Roy raised his glass. The others followed suit. "To Christmas!"

"To a happy and prosperous new year!" Riza added.

Al joined in. "To our days at the North Pole!"

"To new friends and comrades!" Julia proclaimed.

Winry looked at Ed from across the table. "To love."

Ed returned the glance with a toast of his own. "To the true meaning of Christmas."

There was a clunking of glass cups together then a long swill. Everyone seized their forks, knives and spoons, waiting for the final instruction from Roy.

With a lunge to the ham, he declared, "Let's eat!"

-

T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring- not even a mouse. With the time nearing midnight, everyone sat tight, the hands of the clock the only thing in Roy and Riza's sight. Al and Julia sang songs of jolly holiday cheer while next to the fireplace where Ed and Winry, sitting ever so near. Just three more minutes to go as gracefully to the ground fell the snow. But I'm not very good in poetry, oh no, so back to the story we go!

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock."

"Roy, stop doing that," Riza scolded as she sipped some of her champagne.

Roy tapped his glass. "Bah humbug…"

"Silver bells!" Julia and Al chorused, prancing around the living room. "Silver beeellllsss! It's Christmas time in the city!"

Ed pricked his thumbs together, anticipating the hour. He mentally went over Winry's present, what he was to say, hoping nothing would slip from his mind. Next to him, Winry was doing the exact same.

"T-minus 2 minutes," Roy counted down.

Riza got up from her seat, heading upstairs. "I'll be right back," she said to Roy. "You stay right there- don't move." He nodded and watched her go, spotting a glint in her auburneyes.

"Ring-a-lingggg!" Al bellowed, ringing a bell. "Hear them rriiinnggg!"

"Soon it'll be Christmas day!" Julia twirled around, landing on the sofa. Al spun around, fueled by a natural high of happiness mixed with sugar and an over dose of apple cider as he collapsed on the floor.

"Al, are you sure you didn't have any wine?" Ed asked, thinking that his brother was a bit on the tipsy side.

"Soon it'll be Christmas ddddaaaaayyyy!" Al hollered, throwing a candy cane at Ed. "What are you talking about? Does it _look_ like I had alcohol?"

"Yes," Roy, Ed and Winry simultaneously replied. Julia gave a silent response and merely nodded.

Al pouted. "Wow, you guys are mean. I'm just happy because it's almost Christmas!"

Roy looked at the clock, exclaiming. "One more minute everyone!" He slipped a hand in his pocket, making sure the velvet case containing the precious ring was secure and intact. "Riza! Come on, you're going to miss everything!"

"I'm here, I'm here," Riza scurried down the stairs, clad in an oversized bathrobe, her red heeled shoes poking out through the cotton. She ignored Roy's inquisitive stare, but winked at him flirtatiously, a signal that he was in for some surprise.

The clock struck midnight and everyone exploded. It was as though New Year's had come early with the confetti thrown and shouts of celebration in full blast. They danced, sang, things one would never see them doing in the eyes of the public. Once the excitement settled itself peacefully in the group, they proceeded towards the tree.

"Ok, so who's first?" Riza randomly pulled out a box with a pretty bow. "Ah, Roy this is yours from your Secret Santa."

Roy eagerly took the present, reading the handwriting scribbled on the card he recognized to be Al's. With haste, he tore off the paper, opened the box and took out a pair of white gloves. "Holy hell! Are these the gloves that create fire?" he asked, slipping them on.

Al nodded. "Yeah, you just snap and viola!"

Rubbing his fingers together, a flame combusted out of nowhere, hovering above the glove before diminishing into nothing. Everyone 'oooed' and 'awed,' clearly fascinated by this gift.

"Thanks Al! I mean, really! Where did you get these?" Roy snapped, lighting the fireplace.

"At the As You See It on TV store."

"But don't get carried away," said Riza, looking at the gloves precariously. "You might burn everything."

"Yeah, like the ham," remarked Ed, sniggering. He quickly took that back as Roy feigned a snap.

The rest of the presents were distributed before it got too late. Julia received a charm bracelet made of real diamonds, an extravagant gift from Al, whose never- ending sweet charisma brought a wave of 'aaawwww!' In return, Julia gave him a massive box containing parts for a suit of armor.

"No way," Al tried on the helmet. "I've been wanting this all year!" He pulled out a long, blue loincloth. "What's this for?"

Julia shrugged. "Decoration I guess."

"A suit of armor needs a loincloth?" Winry asked, tapping the metal.

"I guess so, but I still love it," Al tenderly kissed Julia. "Thank you, Jules."

"No problem, Phonsey."

Ed shook his head, embarrassed from his brother's evident affection. "Phonsey…" he laughed to himself. From Roy, he received a bag of shrimp as a holiday joke. ("Haha Mustang. Very funny.")

Riza presented her gift for Al, which was the sequel to his book _101 Tips to Keep Your Cat Healthy and Happy_. He took it ecstatically, flipping through the pages of the new edition called _202 Tips to Keep Your Cat Healthier and Happier_.

Slightly blushing, Winry handed her gift to Ed, finding it very difficult to even look at him. "Here, this is for you." Four pairs of eyes watched intently, fingers crossed, praying to some unknown power for the Secret Mission to end with a happy twosome instead of broken hearts.

Ed lifted the top, peering inside to where a pocket watch nestled among the tissue paper. It was timepiece he had secretly wanted for a while.

"Open it," she said, clasping her hands together.

He felt its smooth surface, before fumbling it open. Something was inscribed inside, engraved were the words, _Don't forget- A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you._

"Edward," Winry started, summoning enough courage to continue. "I've been friends with you before I could even pronounce your whole name. Our friendship means so much, but I'm risking the chance of letting it slip away with what I am about to tell you right now."

"You can do it!" Riza urged on, thumbs up.

"Just tell him!" Julia encouraged with Roy and Al acting as back-up supporters. Winry looked over her shoulder, but they were gone as though they were not really there at all.

"Go on," Ed said, his full attention set only on her. "I'm listening."

It was now or never, confess or forget. Two options, one choice. Winry took a deep breath. "Ed… I know that the watch isn't much, but I'm giving you one more thing: my heart. What you do with it is entirely up to you. You can stomp into the dirt or let it sink to the bottom of the ocean, but it's not longer mine to keep. It's been yours ever since I realized I cared for more for you than just as friends, and I can't take it back even if I wanted to."

He didn't smile. He didn't frown. His face was a vacant lot with no emotion to fill it up. He said nothing, nothing at all to occupy the empty time and space.

Winry cleared her throat. Boy, did she feel stupid now. "So… so what I'm trying to say is… my heart is yours. If- if you don't feel the same way, and laugh at my face, my feelings for you won't be any different…"

The silence spoke for itself, the only sound was the fire' cackling and the ticking of the clock. If a rock was around, Winry would have gladly hid under it, secrete herself from the idiocy mocking her.

"So yeah," she stupidly said. "Have- have a merry Christmas, ok?"

"Wait," Ed abruptly spoke up. "Your secret Santa still owes you a present, but first, I need you to close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes for me. Please." Apprehensive, Winry did as was told. "No peeking either."

Despite herself, a grin escaped. "I won't."

Taking her by the hand, Ed led her upstairs, checking every now and then that not a single peep was snuck as they entered the bedroom.

Soft scents of buds and petals welcomed them graciously into the room; sweet fragrances of nature blossoming bloomed in the air. The aroma was alluring, grabbing hold of Winry and not letting go.

"Do you remember when we visited that floral shop and you told me about the significance of a flower's color?" asked Ed.

The instance replayed in Winry's mind. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, open your eyes to find out."

It was as though she had wakened up to some fairytale dream. Bouquets of roses, magnificent flowers of forget-me-not pink, yellow, blue, red and white bewitched the entire room into transforming it like something one could only envisage in the outskirts of imagination. Winry tried to think of something to say, but words were a renegade, abandoning her to fend for her own.

"Wow…" was all she could think of.

Ed grinned. "I was really having a horrible time at picking a gift for you. You've known me long enough to say I am one of the worst gift-givers in the history of all time. Forgive me if this sounds dumb, but, I wanted a present that would be able to tell you more than my lips could ever speak." He paused briefly. "Do you remember what you said? What you said about a pink rose?"

Winry nodded. "They stand for a crush..."

"And yellow?"

"Friendship…" she walked around, looking at the bright array. "Blue for someone special… red and white for…" Her heart quickened.

"Love, wasn't it?" he asked, ignoring the thumping of his own heart. "Even though I sounded highly uninterested when you told me all this, it didn't mean I wasn't listening. But… I couldn't pick just one type of rose that would show you something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." He heard her gasp slightly.

"Ed…"

He handed her a yellow rose. "Friendship, the first baby step to our bond. Even though we argue a lot, I s-still care about you." Placing a pink and blue flower in her hand, he continued. "After knowing you more and more, that care turned into a crush, and… I realized that you were someone special to me, when I realized," delicately, he placed a white and red rose behind her ear, "that… that I'm in love with you."

The words linked fantasy with reality as an undecipherable aura surrounded them both. A smile came to her lips; a smile with such radiance, Ed had never seen her look so beautiful as she did at that moment.

"Winry," he gazed into her eyes, "Would it be a crime to tell you I love you?"

Unable to contain the happiness any longer, she leapt into his arms. "Only if I didn't tell you I love you back."

"Kiss her!" Al's voice careened into the room, accompanied by Roy's.

"Kiss her already, you idiot!"

Perplexed, Ed and Winry turned towards the door but saw no one there. "The hell…?"

Grinning, Winry tapped his nose. "They're right, you know." She gestured towards a sprig of mistletoe mysteriously hanging above them.

Laughing and not caring how that got there, Ed gazed into her eyes as he caressed her cheek. He traced the outline of her lips with his finger before expressing with a kiss the joy and complete bliss that could never be put into words profound enough to describe.

Winry smiled as she entwined her fingers with his, whispering gently in his ear, "Merry Christmas, Edward."

The small audience outside the door burst into a quiet applause. "Aaaaawwww!" Riza and Julia squealed as they shut the door quietly, leaving Ed and Winry to themselves. "That was so cute!"

Roy high-fived Al. "Secret Mission: get Winry and Ed together-"

"Success!" Al declared. "Hey, are we ever going to tell them about that?"

The four of them pondered. "Nah!" they said, chuckling as Al and Julia headed to their room.

"Oh, Roy," Riza tugged at his sleeve, pulling him back. "I still have to give you your gift." She led him downstairs, forcing him to sit on the couch. "Prepare to be dazzled."

Roy sat up straight in his seat, full attention set on his object of affection as she turned on the radio. Pulling out a Santa hat, she discarded the bath robe; clad only in a red tank top, matched with the tiniest red skirt anyone was capable of wearing.

"This one's for you," she pointed at him, singing, "Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me"_ Oh Lord_, Roy thought, _I'm in trouble_. "I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." Her voice reached his ears like a music symphony.

_Big, big trouble_.

She moved her hips, placing the Santa hat on the top of his head. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight."

Standing directly in front of him, she leaned forward, her lips dangerously close to his. "And hurry down the chimney tonight…" The song faded as she placed a butterfly-kiss on his lips that made him ask for more.

Roy was grinning. "I was dazzled. Blown away. Stupefied," he said, already out of adjectives for a correct description. "Riza, you should consider wearing something like that more often."

Chuckling, she pulled the brim of the hat over his eyes. "I'll think about it."

Satisfied with her answer, it was Roy's turn to dazzle her. He told her to sit on the couch, the moment of truth hidden inside the velvet case in his pocket.

"Riza, you know that I love you more than anything on the face of this earth," he started. "You are the quintessence of my well-being, my angel when things get tough. I don't see myself with anyone else other than you, and that's it why I am asking you this."

Taking out the box, he got down on one knee, his face reflecting a bona fide epitome. He opened the case, revealing a diamond encrusted ring set for engagement. Riza's eyes widened, already knowing the answer as he asked, "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, nodding her head, the pinnacle of happiness bringing forth tears of joy. "Yes, I will!"

Wiping away the tears, Roy placed the ring on her finger, admiring the way it perfectly fit. "Riza Mustang. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He pulled her into a kiss, passionate and true and sealed with love.

"I love you," Riza whispered, eyes sparkling.

Roy wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, too."

They sat by the fire, arm and arm so that you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Together, they shared this moment in time, ready to take on anything life was going to throw at them, knowing they would succeed as long as they had each other.

"Tonight was a good night," Julia said, arms linked with Al as the two of them sat at the foot of the stairs. "Everyone's together, and that makes me happy."

"Yeah, but what about us?" he asked, tinkering with the charms dangling from her bracelet. "Don't we get a special ending?"

"Of course we do," she nuzzled against his collar. "Everyone deserves a happy ending."

Al grinned from ear to ear. His lips caught hers in a kiss, and this time, they wouldn't be done for a while.

And so concludes this tale with each person learning a new morality to bring with the next year, a new love to share with the arrival of the many new years to come. The twelve days of Christmas was only a little fragment in their lives but the pieces of memories made would certainly last for a lifetime.

--Fin--

* * *

And that's it! I can't believe it's over, but don't fret. This won't be the last EdWin fic I make. Promise! I might- keyword might- make a sequel to this, but I'm not sure. We'll just see, I guess.

I would like to thank all of you lovely reviewers. You guys certainly made this fic worthwhile. Thank you for encouraging me with this story- it would be nothing without you all. I love you all!

Oh, and before I go…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
